Excuse me miss, would you like to get married?
by Mizuki06
Summary: Xanxus really hated his father. The old man seems to do nothing but make his life miserable, aka telling him get married and arranged stupid dates. But he hated girls just as much, since they forced him to run from them to Japan, where he got involve with an even more troublesome girl... Xfem.27 Xanxus x Fem.Tsuna
1. I

**EDIT: Beta-ed by Popping-Bubbles :)  
**

Warning:

Strong language, horrible grammars and the Varia.

* * *

"This twerp looks weak. I don't take up boring mission, old man." Xanxus tossed a file folder onto the table next to where his feet was resting and flashed a glare to his father, who was sitting across him on the other side of the table.  
.

"VOIII BOSS! WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY MISSION IN AGES! I'M ITCHING TO KILL" The stupid shark, aka Squalo banged his hand on the table and abruptly stood up making his chair fall behind him with a thud.  
.

"Boss, the rewards are high, my budget is running a bit low you see, perhaps we should-" Mammon butted in but was cut off by a certain prince(ss) "Ushishishi, the prince agrees with the stupid shark and the baby! My knives are getting a bit rusty you see~ they are screaming to be plunge into pale white skin and draw out some of those sweet bloo-"

"Bel~" Lussuria interrupted him with a whine and puckered his lips to a pout. "Talking about such vulgar thing, but I don't mind going on this mission~ the target seems so handsome si?~" His voice pitched up a bit higher and sent a shiver down to everyone's spines... excluding Xanxus and Vongola Ninth.  
.

Xanxus's eyebrow twitched and he tightened his grip on his glass of tequila.  
.

"I think we should just listen to boss" Levi voiced up while fidgeted slightly and his eyes glued to the floor "since boss know bes-" Squalo smacked him on the head.

"LIKE THAT IDIOT OF A BOSS OF OURS KNOWS WHAT'S BEST! AND WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A STUPID LOVE STRUCK HIGH SCHOOL GIRL?! VOIIIII!"

Levi frowned (like always) and pulled out his parabolas while a shadow covered his eyes. "DON'T CALL BOSS STUPID, YOU STUPID SHARK! LEVI VOLT!" he yelled and fighting erupted in the meeting room, chairs flew around and above the table and distinctive yelling and crashes can be heard within the mansion.  
.

"What a lively bunch you have here Xanxus~" Vongola Ninth smiled, he seemed to be unfazed by the chaos.  
.

Xanxus glared at the old man before plunged the glass toward the wall (more accurately at Squalo's head but it hit the wall instead) and removed his X-gun from its holster before starting to shoot around and also aiming at the Varia's guardians. And no, I'm afraid to say many, many antique vases, parts of furniture and the wall did not survive the Varia leader's wrath.. but (un)fortunately, the Varia were able to safely avoid Xanxus's flame.  
.

"YOU FUCKING SCUMS, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU INTO FUCKING TINY BITS!"  
.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STUPID BOSS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US YOU BASTARD?!" Squalo jumped onto the table and glared down at Xanxus. Lightning flashed in between them. A glaring contest has started!

The (stupid) shark Superbi Squalo VS. the fearsome (lion...maybe?) leader Xanxus!  
6 second had past, the two still exchanged powerful glares. Dio mio! At this point we will not know who will win this head to head fight!  
.

"Ushishishishi! I bet Squalo will win"

"No! Boss is the best!"

"Luss is rooting for both!~ perhaps I'll even reward the winner with a kiss ?~"  
.

A scream from both the boss and his second in command can be heard as opposing to the idea.

More than 10 seconds into the fight, no struggle can be seen on both of the contestants' face. Who will win?! Who will deserve a kiss from the fair young maiden! ... (or rather this girly man...)  
.

"Why do I feel like there's a crazy MC who is commenting about this stupid fight?" Mammon sighed "Ah...this meeting is wasting my time. I'm not even getting paid. " He huffed, and of course no one pay any heed to the arcobaleno.

.

"As much as this interaction amuses me so; I'm afraid it's time to stop." Vongola ninth was still smiling, but the smile seemed to turn into a 'if-you-don't-behave-I'll-fucking-fired-and-kill-you-all-before-throwing-your-bodies-into-a-dumpster' smile.

.

Xanxus noticed and yelled. "Scums! Take your seats!"

The Varia reluctantly got back to their own seats. They preferred not to anger Nono...last time it happened.. let just say things didn't ended well. The old man wasn't a mafia boss for nothing.

The chaos left quickly as it came.

.

"Anyway, I have no objection to the Varia taking on the mission without Xanxus leading." the ninth said calmly "since he will be working on something else instead."

.

"What do you mean by that old man?" Xanxus took a sip from his new tequila glass...do not ask where it came from. Reborn's espresso and Xanxus's tequila suddenly appear out of nowhere was one of the mysteries of the mafia world, although no one bother to find out how it can happen sadly.

.

The Varia focused their eyes on the ninth since this sparked a bit of their interest.

"Xanxus, as we all know, you are getting older by the day. 23 years old now. You are capable of taking care of yourself and a family, a real one not our _famiglia._" Xanxus almost choked on his drink and sitting up straight on his throne-like chair

"What the fuck are you planning old man...?!"  
.

The ninth ignored him and went on "As I'm getting older, my intuition sharpens. My heart is telling me to do the thing I want to do best now or I will regret it later. The time will come soon enough so before that and I want to fulfill my wish. Like any other parents would wish, I want to have a grandchild (or more) to enjoy my peaceful days left with" he looked at Xanxus directly in the eyes "so I want you to get married, Xanxus."

.

"Wh-" Xanxus widened his eyes and took in his father words slowly, trying to comprehend the words marriage, children, wife that were floating in his mind.

.

Suddenly a burst of mixed sound filled the room. Squalo was holding his stomach and howling in laughter, Lussuria's high pitch squeal can be heard, Belphegor's strange laugh mixed in with Squalo's, Levi's sob was in the background and Mammon's murmur of how much he can sell his boss's wedding pictures for.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xanxus fired his gun at his subordinates again.  
He turned to the Ninth "OI! Explain yourself this instance you fucking old man! Don't joke with me damnit!"

.

"I'm not joking Xanxus" The ninth said with another smile. "My order to you, Xanxus, as the Vongola's Ninth boss is to get married and raise a new generation of Vongola. _Undicesima Vongola Generazion_." The ninth spoke with overwhelming confidence that his barbaric-ehem violent (onlyalittlebitsinceidontwant todieyet)- son will find a wife and have a (loving- in Nono's opinion) family.

"Yes, father, I'll go find myself a wife and have my wedding right away. IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I'LL FUCKING SAY?!" Xanxus bolted up from his seat "FORGET IT! NO WAY IN HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN!" and stormed out of the room.

.

The Varia soon followed but not after Squalo took the file on their mission and another folder contain classified information of Vongola famiglia, by that I meant information on Xanxus's wife candidates. He grinned at the Ninth "VOII! Nono! I'm going to be the best man, you hear me?!"

"Why, of course Squalo, I'm sure I won't find anyone more suitable than you." The ninth chuckled.

"DAMN RIGHT!" he yelled before proceeding to follow his boss and the others.

The ninth sighed in his chair, he'll need to pay for even more repairs for the room once again. Meaning more paper work. The man messaged the bridge of his nose. He can feel a headache coming...

'Lets hope the poor girl can survive, whoever she is.' He thought.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**This is the first chapter to this long shot. I hope you like it and review to tell me your opinion on it~ I attempted to write humor and this is the best I can manage (although it wont be neccesary for later chapters...) but any tips will be very helpful ^_^ **

**lol um I hope I kept them in character, as for Xanxus he undoubtedly will be out of character since he will love and soft stuff like that heheh XD but i'll definitely try my best to keep him in character.**

**VARIA FTW! (/O3O)/ dam I love them so much!**

**This is a heterosexual story so the heroine will be a gender bend character from the series. Even if I love KHR yaoi so freaking much it just won't do for this story... Her identiy will be reveal soon enough!  
I have no plan to introduce an OC but we'll see =u=  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy~ Review makes author very happy~**

**SORRY ABOUT THE DOTSSSS! BECAUSE FANFICTION CAN NEVER GET THE SPACING RIGHT AND I DONT WANT EVERYTHING TO BE JUMBLE UP AND STUFF! TT-TT**


	2. II

**EDIT: beta-ed by Popping-Bubbles :)**

Warning:  
Strong language, horrible grammars/writing, probably bad humor and the Varia.

* * *

II

.

.

Xanxus sighed and shut the door to his office behind him. He walked to his couch and slumped down onto it, his scarred face showed an unusual tired expression that one could doubt anyone has seen before; for the man always held his head high and walked proudly and strongly while giving off an intimidating aura. One would think such man would never show weakness, if he had any that is, but they had forgotten that he was only another human. Just like them.

Xanxus leaned his head back and pulled his tie off before his eyes slowly closed, his guard loosened and he allowed an unknown presence quietly slipped into the room.

.

"Voii a-are you sure this is a good idea?" Squalo tried to keep his voice down low to a hush tone as he hid behind a corner watching the door to his boss's office.

Lussuria shifted and swallowed his nervousness "W-we shall never know if we don't try"

"Ushishishishi the prince is bored so he will stay to see what will happen!" Belphegor grinned cheekily.

.

Less than a second later a loud scream emitted from the room and an explosion threw the doors off their hinges and toward the wall.

Xanxus came out wearing an enraged look...well it wasn't like he doesn't have that look on all the time. His breathing turned deeper and shorter; with a swift movement he brought out his X gun and pointed it at where his subordinates were hiding before blasting a hole in the brick wall. (more paperwork for nono~)

"YOU FUCKING SCUM! COME OUT!" He yelled when no one appear. Squalo jumped out and swung his sword in thin air.

"VOIII YOU STUPID BOSS STOP MAKING A MESS! I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU"

"Oh my, Boss~ what have you done to the poor girl?" Lussuria spoke up from behind Squalo.

"Ushishishi~ he might have killed her." Belphegor added.

"So I was right! You stupid brats are behind this." Xanxus knitted his brows; shadow fell across from his eyes. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL" _Bang_, a shot flew through Squalo's hair as he dodged it.

"VOIII IT WASN'T US IT WAS NONO YOU STUPID BOSS!" Squalo screamed and pointed his blade at his boss.

"I-it's true boss~ Nono sent the girl. We were only curious to what will happen~ It seems that she's a candidate for your wife~ what do you think boss? Does she not match your taste?~" Lussuria hopped to his boss when saw the man had at least calm down a little bit at the mention of his father. An unconscious woman on the floor met his gaze.

"Ushishishi, I told you boss killed her~" Belphegor stepped up beside Lussuria.

.

"I did not! The stupid bitch fainted when I pulled out my gun _before_ attempting to shoot her. Such a pathetic weakling." Xanxus clicked his tongue and glared at the blonde girl on the floor then at the varia. "Seems like I need to have a talk with the fucking old man." He scowled deeper.

"Voii! Boss! What about her?"

"Do what you do best trash. Cleaning up shit and get some scum to fix the stupid room." Xanxus muffled a cough and stomped away.

"Ushishishi, I say boss has no sex appeal. The prince has to admit, this one is a cutie~" Belphegor kicked at a brown charred piece of wood, assuming that it was what's left of the coffee table, to the side and approached the girl.

"Maybe he preferred redheads or brunette?~" Lussuria checked the girl for injury. It appeared that she only fainted from shock; no bruise whatsoever can be spotted on her exposed skin.

Squalo glanced at his boss who turned a corner and got out of his sight. He made a 'tsk' sound before pulling out his phone and dialed a number.

.

Vongola Ninth was sitting on his desk dealing with his paperwork like usual when his phone rang and a report from Squalo came through. He knew his son was stubborn but it didn't hurt to try, right?

He had gone over many files of young women who are involved in the mafia world and they hadn't meet his expectation but nonetheless, Vongola ninth set up a daughter of an allied family with Xanxus.

The plan was to surprise him at night with a beauty. The ninth was once a young man himself. He knew young men at Xanxus's age can't resist a woman's comfort after hard day of work but Xanxus had knocked her unconscious as he heard from Squalo. A sigh escaped his lips, this might be harder than he thought or what if his son wasn't interest in girls? He shook his head, getting rid of the thought. 'That seems very unlikely...'

.

_-Operation A-  
Surprise Xanxus with a (supposedly pretty) girl at night and expect __**something**__ to happen.  
Status: Failed._

_._

.

Xanxus grimaced and quickly passed through the hall, uncaring for the curious/fear looks he was receiving from his employees. They'll be signing a death wish if they dare to approach him. He quickly reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut after getting in.

That stupid father, he had said there will be no way he will do something stupid as getting attach to some stupid woman.

Xanxus sighed, finding comfort in his dimly lit, huge bedroom. He wobbled to his king size bed and flopped onto the soft mattress before closing his eyes, the creases between his brows finally disappeared. Finally some peace and quiet away from that annoying bunch of underlings.

He doesn't feel any loathing toward them. They were actually quite interesting, and also act as a passing time for him...(who are you and what have you done with Xanxus?) But they were still stupid, annoying and weak in his eyes! A small frown appeared on his face again; beside... it would be better to stay away from them. Every mafia boss knew shit like companionship or love will become his greatest weakness and will lead to his fall.

He, Xanxus, will become Vongola Decimo, one of the most powerful man in the mafia world and he will not carelessly obtain weakness through a bunch of underlings. So things like love, marriage, and kids never once crossed his mind. Beside women that approached him were only after his power and money. With a scoff Xanxus slowly drifted off sleep...

That was how many people are.

In this world, you trust no one.

.

.

.

Xanxus turned on his side as he snuggled against something soft and warm. He lifted an arm and pulled the warm 'pillow' to his chest and sighed contently.  
Wait...it doesn't feel like a pillow...it's warm...it's ... Xanxus opened an eye to see a sleeping young girl next to him... Ah it was a woman...

His eyes closed shut before fluttering and opening widely again. A fucking woman?! "What the-"  
He shoved the older-looking girl away from him.

.

The redhead opened her green eyes and stared lustfully at him through her half-lids.  
"I had the greatest time last night,_ dear_" A smirk grazed her lips as she lied on her stomach; she eyed his exposed torso hungrily.

.

Xanxus shuddered inside and unconsciously scooted away, tumbling down onto the floor. He let out curses before shouted "What the fuck?!"  
The girl casually looked down from the bed as if she never noticed the discomfort. "Want to go again?" She purred.

A slight blush crept up to Xanxus's face but it was quickly replaced by a rage look. It was them again. His stupid father and that stupid bunch of trash had done something. "Shut the fuck up bitch. I don't know you. Leave before I kill you." He glared and grabbed his coat from last night and his crumbled shirt before heading out to the door. He got business to take care of. (read as; beating his subordinates to a pulp.)

.

"Scary~" The woman on the bed lazily took out a cell phone under her pillow and called someone.  
"Sharky~" She beamed happily "You better run for your life~ He found out" She stuck out her tongue playfully even if the other person couldn't see it. "Your fault"

.

_-Operation B-  
Setting the boss up to think he slept with a girl and make him take responsibility for his action that never happened.  
Status: Fail._

_._

_._

_._

-_Operation C- _

_Testing the boss's sexuality by shoving a guy into his shower.  
Status: Postponed.  
(due to some unwanted harsh beating from the last operation and possibly be cancel)_

_._

_._

_._

A bruised covered Squalo glanced at the dining room before running away from it. Any second now...

_BOOM!_  
Screw the ninth and his bad plan.

The dining room's doors exploded and once again, the door-killer, Xanxus strikes!  
Squalo was now far away in safe distance, he looked back slightly guiltily. He felt sorry for anyone that unluckily cross his boss's way right now. WHO CARE! HE'S ALIVE and that's all that matters! He grinned triumphantly before turning around hitting the wall with a loud slam.

.

Meanwhile Mammon was floating unknowingly toward the dining room while calculated the money he got from his recent mission, this would explain why his ears did not pick up the sound of the explosion. A figure passed by him with great speed and snapped him out of his trance. The person who was running on her feet while carrying her heels had long silver hair.  
.

Was that Squalo? He didn't see clearly. Why the hell was he in a dress?  
.

Mammon cracked a smirk. He pulled out a camera, intended to follow and snapped a few pictures for black mailing purpose but a certain boss came out of the dining room. The illusionist's tiny muscles gave out on the camera.

He didn't need to look behind him to know his boss was ready to kill as he gave off such terrifying aura. Mammon shakily turned to face Xanxus "B-boss..?"

He gulped when Xanxus glared at him. He was knocked to the floor by an empty wine glass that he didn't even notice until it was plunged at him.

The baby looked up fearfully to his boss, he was even afraid to run. Xanxus cracked his knuckle and smirked to Mammon. "You came at the right time trash! I need a fucking punching bag right now. Be honored that I choose you!" Xanxus kicked him and Mammon got a good beating.

.

Wait beating was never good! Oh shit the mist arcobaleno was a masochist?!

.

Anyway...  
The only thought was on the arcobaleno's mind was 'I'll be sure to make Squalo pay' literally and metaphorically speaking.

.

-_Operation D- _

_A forced dinner date.  
Status: Failed._

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT?! VOII! BEL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?" Squalo screamed into his cell phone. "THE STUPID BOSS HAS A DATE HERE! I REFUSE TO STAY WITH THIS WOMAN ANY LONGER YOU HEAR ME!" Squalo ignored the annoying look he received from a black hair girl.

.

She hmp-ed and crossed her arms. She was asked to have a dinner with the almighty Vongola Nono's son, hearing him to be quite a handsome boy she accepted (where the hell did you hear that?). She surely didn't expect to be sulking alone in her seat with no food on the table and had to listen a stupid long hair loud-mouth rambling.

.

The girl walked over to the shark and tugged his hair to get his attention. Squalo turned around; mouth quirked up to a snarl but then a hand swinging toward him got his attention. _SMACK!_ A sharp pain stung his cheek; he stared at the angry woman too stunned to do anything. "H-HOW DARE Y-" _SMACK!_ "OW" _SMACK!_

"You were being loud" She scowled and strutted out of the room with her purse.

Squalo stared in disbelief and touched his red cheek, still processing what happened.

.

-_Operation E-  
A __**normal **__dinner date.  
Status: Failed._

_._

_._

_._

Squalo grumbled and stomped to the main living room where the Varia usually 'hang out' with one another. By that I mean trying to rip each other head off in an orderly manner that usually left holes in the wall and broken furniture. Not only did he have to deal with a bunch of immature brats, their boss had disappeared on them and left a huge stack of paperwork for Squalo.

Squalo was going to give that stupid boss a beating when he found him. But before that, his sword needed to greet a certain arcobaleno.

.

He busted the door open and glared at everyone in the room.  
"Vooii...Mammon..." His voice shook from anger, his hair hung loosely on his shoulder, bang covered his eyes.

.

A Mammon wrapped in white bandage looked at him.

.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ALL THE TRASH IN THE MANSION THAT I GOT SLAPPED BY THE BITCH IN TOMASO'S FAMILY?! I DID NOT GET SLAP YOU HEAR ME?!" Squalo pointed the sharp sword in front of Mammon's face. "ALSO YOU WERE SPREADING RUMOR ABOUT ME CROSS DRESSING AND TRYING TO SEDUCE THE BOSS! LIKE HELL I WILL DO THAT YOU STUPID BABY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed at the arcobaleno and ignored the amuse looks of the other occupants in the room. He added quietly "...beside...I'm way prettier than that silver hair bitch...hn"

.

Mammon just sat there and stared at him. A snicker came out of his mouth when seeing Squalo's red cheek. All this beating might be worth it.

...

I told you he was a masochist.

.

.

.

A huge smirk splattered on Xanxus' face as he stepped out of the airport. He ignored the people that scampered away when he walked pass them. The securities eyed him warily but did nothing.

Having nowhere to go in Japan so he just took off in a direction like a lost child, but he couldn't fucking careless.

Who was the bastard that said running away from home was the most stupid thing to do? It was the fucking smartest choice he'd ever made.

* * *

**GO AHEAD AND LAUGH AT MY FAIL ATTEMPTS TO WRITE HUMOR OKAY! -corner, sniffs- I failleddddd! -inserts dramatic effect-  
Sorry this chapter was very long and poorly written right? ...I was experienced some writer block... But please bear it with me until the romance part come yes? -puppy eyes-**

**Anyway...**  
**Those girls aren't my OC they were created randomly due to the fic and will not be use again.**  
**Xanxus was OOC in this chapter (and every other... ) so sorry ;3; because he wouldn't run away, he'll fucking kill all the trash for disturbing him (shiz I started to talk like him too e.e )... but I won't let him do that I love the Varia too much desu.**

**I can't wait to start writing on the romance part *^* heheh**  
**Sorry for grammars and spelling mistakes, I proofread-ed this myself so~  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoy~ Review makes author very happy~**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW AND FAVORITES AND ALERT! :D  
**


	3. III

**EDIT: beta-ed by Popping-Bubbles :)**_  
_

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERT! ^_^_

Warning:  
Slight cursing, horrible grammars/writing, probably bad humor.

* * *

III

.

.

Tsuna placed her indoor slipper in the shoe locker and put on her normal shoes. It was just another normal day for the girl.

.

She got teased for having a boy-like name again, then got laughed because of her zero on an English test. Almost got 'bitten' to death by the school's prefect and got hit by a ball during gym. And don't forget about falling asleep in the middle of an Algebra lesson and scolded in front of the class.

.

Yup. A very normal day indeed.

.

She let out a soft sigh when passing a small group of girls that were discussing about their plan for the weekend. They looked like they are having fun... Tsuna smiled slightly to herself. She tried imagining herself talking to them and laughing with them...who was she kidding? The day she finally made friends was the day the world ends.

.

But Kyoki was a friend, yes?

.

N-no of course not! She shook her head; someone like her can't be friend with such a great person.

.

He was just a classmate who helped her pick up books from time to time (that she scattered when she tripped). He was only being nice when he smiled at her with those charming smile and kind eyes.

.

Her cheeks turned pink. What the heck was she thinking about!

.

Tsuna descended the steps that connect the tiles floor of the school with the dusty hard ground.

.

"Tsuna-san!" A voice called out.

.

Her foot was half on the step, half on the ground as she turned back to look at the person. Kyoki's worried face met her eyes before she lost her balance and fell face down.

.

Don't misunderstand.

The ground needed a hug.

.

"Are you okay?" Kyoki knelt down before her, his cheeks flushed lightly.  
She looked up and nodded when no words came out of her mouth.

.

"T-tsuna-san... your p-pantie is showing..." He looked to the side and tried to say that politely as he could. A few murmur and snicker were heard.

"HIEEEEE!" She squeaked when saw that her skirt was hiked up slightly and part of her pantie was indeed visible. She can feel blood rushed onto her face as she quickly stood up and fixed her skirt. She quickly bowed at the boy for a thank you and sprinted away, out of the school.

.

Kyoki just stood there looking after her, his cheeks still flushed but the color had lightened. He sighed and made his way to the boxing club's room when a bunch of girls followed. He just nodded and smiled at them, half hearing whatever they said.

.

.

"That was white right?"

"You're wrong. It was a little pinkish too"

"Hahah, for some reason that wasn't sexy at all."

"Well she's No Good-Tsuna. What do you expect idiot?"

"I would have enjoyed it more if she was wearing black lace or something."

"You pervert"

"Shut up. You are one too"

"C'mon guys, just leave her alone. Now hurry up before we're late for practice." A black haired boy swung his baseball bat around wearing a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to practice hard today too!"

"Yamamoto, why is it only baseball with you? We're having a serious guy-talk here." His friend sighed.  
Yamamoto only laughed.

.

.

Tsuna can hear her heart thumping loudly as she ran. That was freaking embarrassing. Tripping was fine since it happened all the time, but ...Kyoki...panties...

"GYAHH" She stopped and clutched her head, breathing heavily while earning a few stares from the people around.

How will she face him tomorrow?! And that fall was just added to her list of things to be made fun of...  
She groaned and inspected her throbbing knee. Scraped and bloody. "Just great..." she mumbled. Can it be any worse?

.  
.

The answer was yes. Yes it can.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. 16 years old. She was only a little bit no good (who am I kidding...) and she tried her best in school even if it didn't do any help. She lived honestly and respects everyone. She visited church at least once a month and said her prayer every night. So... WHY DID GOD HATE HER?!

.

Tsuna cast a nervous glance at the tall man standing a few feet away from her and stared at the damp ground again.

.

The sound of the rain only increased but it never filled up the silence between her and the stranger. Tsuna sighed and looked up to the dark gray sky. It was clear the moment she left school but then with a few drops and it was like Namimori was engulfed in a rain storm.

.

She had thought she was lucky to find a shelter under a closed ramen-shop's roof but no. God really hated her. That was because there was a scarred, humongous human standing a few feet away from her. HE WAS FUCKING SCARY! (yes she can curse)

.

He probably noticed her... or not she can't really tell with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He leaned against the window glass, caring for nobody.

.

She looked at him again. He was wearing a dress shirt with tie and some weird feather thing hung from his ear. (A/N: I was never sure if that thing was around his neck or hang from his ear like a really long earring e.e? XD lol who cares? )

His black (possibly leather) jacket draped on his shoulder with this red logo on its sleeve. Those clothes looked expensive so he probably wasn't those gangsters that the news was talking about. Was he a business man? ...Since the suit-look-alike clothes...but how can you get scars like that if you're a business man?

.

He coughed heavily and snapped her out of her thought. She looked down to the ground and tightened her grip on her school bag. That didn't sound good. Was he okay...?

Why was she worrying about a scary stranger?!

But... what if she was thinking too much. He was probably just a normal person who happened to look very scary. Yup that was it. Beside her mom had taught her to not judge people by their looks. So she will try and talk to him. Who knows...maybe she can finally learn how to socialize and make a friend ...? (why would you want to be friend with /him/? =u=|||)

.

She glanced at him again. This time she was met with his intense scarlet eyes and furrowed brows.

"What the hell are you looking at trash?" His deep voice growled.

.

She shrunk under his glare and squeaked inside.  
He didn't seem nice at all! Maybe sometime people were exactly how they look.

.

HIIEEEEE! What had she got herself into?!

* * *

_(please read since there are an explanation about tsuna's age and stuff at the end of this note)_

_So yea :3 our little Tuna is the heroine in the story. And idk but if you had come across any of my KHR one shot then you know I'm a X27 hardcore fan :P lol_

_Yup this is X27. I'm sorry if you had thought it was someone else... and I hope you still continue reading even if you don't like the pairing but hey it's your choice XD_

_**Anyway I have a few things to say about this chapter:**_

_Kyoki Sasagawa is well obviously Kyoko, Tsuna's crush. But since this story is hetero, I'm changing Kyoko to Kyoki._

_Yamamoto appeared in here too and as you read, he's still a guy~ although I planned to add some side pairing to this so someone is going to get gender bended~ ;) Not going to tell you who though~_

_I hope you read this ^^'** it's kinda important**(idk if other ppl do it but I always glance at the author note a little when its too long then move on to another chapter. Not bother to read it at all sometime *slap self* that's a no good habit really...)_

_I decided to keep Tsuna original name because I honestly don't know what should be her girl self's name =^= (I saw Natsumi, Tsunami etc. But nothing really catch my ears)_  
_But her boy-like name added to her dame-ness so i kept it._

_**She's 16 in this fic. As mentioned in chapter 1 Xanxus is 23. The ring battle happened when Xanxus is 24 so I guess this take place a year before the actual story happened.**_  
_**There are 10 years difference in age for them but a 13 years old girl was too young for me so I made her 16.**_

_Lol I have no idea why I choose this title?_  
_Excuse me miss, would you like to get married?_  
_It sounds retarded XD and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if the main problem of the fic will be related to marriage XD_

_But who caresss~~~ :3 what come will come_

_Sorry about this long-ass foot note, my bad grammars and horrible sense of humor. (now that you think about it this chapter wasn't that funny e.e)_

_Thanks for reading~ and it would be awesome if you could leave me a feedback on how I did on this chapter~ I'll try to start on chapter 4 as soon as possible and review will help that lol ;D (hint hint XD)_

_ I actually planned to update this chapter after I had finish the first draft for chapter 4... =_= but I couldnt wait heheh..._

_Jya later~_

_-Mii_


	4. IV

**EDIT: beta-ed by Popping-Bubbles :)**

Warning:  
Strong language, horrible grammars/writing, OOC-ness and Xanxus.

* * *

IV

.

.

.

Xanxus always thought he finally escaped from his stupid underlings and his father but hiding in an alley right now had proven his statement dead wrong.

.

He was on his way to the stupid hotel near the airport where a stupid taxi driver had given him direction to. He could totally find his own way but since that trash insisted, why not? But then he spotted something...or rather some people he should avoid, he quickly threw himself in an alley. (He can fucking kill them under a minute mind you. His just smart enough to realize that right now he shouldn't draw attention to himself.)

.

He made a 'tsk' sound when peeking out from the shadow and saw a few men wearing black suits questioning people around. They were obviously from the Vongola due to their black Mercedes's front, which had the Vongola crest on it. _[that didn't really make sense, did it...? ]_

.

That fucking Mammon. The stupid baby sold him out.

He had threatened/bribed the arcobaleno not to use his stupid ability to find him in case his father or that stupid trash Squalo ask him to. Xanxus swore he'll beat that baby into crap, even worse than before.

.

He looked onto his right side, meaning the dark, narrow path that didn't seem to have an end.  
Well anything's better than being found by those Vongola trash and if the end of this alley was a dead end, he'll just have to blast his way through.  
A smirk appeared on his lip and he strolled deep into the alley.

.

Not too long he found the end (it wasn't a dead end... tch... too bad, he was in the mood of blowing stuff up too). He reached a small street with fewer people around. Most of the stores were close and no Vongola trash can be spot.

.

Bingo.

.

He turned the right corner without further hesitation. Well...it wasn't like he knew where he was going. It just that Xanxus was always right and always will be! Hence...he picked the right corner.

.

It wasn't his fault that the quickest flight to get out of Italy was to some dump in Japan, N-namari? Namori? What was it? He couldn't care enough to remember.

.

He sulked as he thought about the trashes that were chasing him. Surely he won't be catch but what will he do with them. He also needed a place to stay, and he refused to stay at some cheap-ass motel!

Not to mention that his head was now started to throb and his limbs felt slightly heavy.  
He started coughing and sneezing a few days ago back in HQ, but he had dismissed them as something unimportant and started on work. But apparently he, the almighty, powerful Varia leader, Xanxus had caught a cold. Like hell he'll admit it though.

.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt droplets of water on his cheek...forehead...then eye as he looked up to the overcast gray sky.

The rain poured down on him faster than he can say 'oh shit'.  
He quickly looked around before rushed under a roof of a closed restaurant of some sort. Ramen? What the hell was that?

.

Oh well whatever.

He leaned back against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. No Vongola trash so it won't hurt if he can relax a bit yeah?

.

The pain in his head dulled and he sighed contently until a harsh cough escaped his throat, leaving it burning. His eyes opened slightly and caught a pair of eyes on him.

What the fuck? When did that girl get here?!

He couldn't feel her presence at all. Either he had loosened his guard too much or the girl didn't have any presence. _[she might related to Canada or Kuroko if you know what I mean~]_

_._

If that was an assassin then he would have been injured. (no he wouldn't be screw, he'll beat that assassin into a pulp even if he carelessly got injured) But it didn't seem like that was the case.  
She was wearing school uniform and her baby looking face told him that she had not and won't ever kill. Such an innocent looking girl...

.

"What the hell are you looking at trash?" His voice came out hoarsely more than he had intended.

.

The girl squeaked and flinched back. She hugged her back pack close to her chest and stared up at him with shaken hazel orbs. She opened her mouth but then close it again. She turned away from him, her brown hair swayed slightly from the action.

From his view he can see she was smacking her cheeks, muttering something he couldn't really make out of. Something about ...do...nice...friend and shit.

.

What a weird girl.

.

He frowned and about to speak up but she turned back, wearing a determination look on her face as she strained a smile that made her look like someone who just ate a bad steak and was suffering from stomach pain.

...

"Pfft-" What the fuck was with this girl?  
Before he can stop himself, he was already laughing into his hand. _[OOCNESS!]_

.

Her cheeks flushed red as the suppose-to-be smile left her face. She fidgeted and stared at the ground.  
He quickly cleared his throat and stopped the out of character laughter. "Hmp. Was that suppose to be a smile brat?" She nodded, still wasn't looking up.

.

What a failure. Not knowing anything else to say he kept quiet, unknowingly enjoying the girl's company a little bit more than before.

.

He stared out to the rain and closed his eyes again but the girl started to spoke.

.

"E-excuse me..." Her voice sounded shaky.

.

He glanced to the side and met her eyes."What?" He said harshly and turned back to staring at the rain again, preferably not to look at those eyes. They seemed like they can see right through him... But he doubt it. Even his own father had problem reading his thoughts. Vongola hyper intuition was just some fucking made-up crap.

.

"A-are you okay...?" She gulped, her eyes filled with concern but of course he didn't see that.

.

"What do you mean brat?" He replied almost in an annoyed tone.

.

"W-well...you look kinda pale, mister and t-that cough from before didn't sound v-very good..." She said quietly and he got taken back.  
Was his cold that obvious that a normal girl took noticed?!

"A-and I am not a 'brat' please don't call me that... m-my name is T-tsunayoshi..." She added even more quieter but his trained ears heard it clearly.

.

"I can call you with whatever I want!" He barked and glared at the brunette, he was annoyed that he was seen through by this normal-looking girl. "I'll call you brat if I want to!" His tone gradually lightens when he heard a weird squeak from the girl and saw that the color drained from her face.

"And mind your own business brat." He hmp-ed and looked away, frowning. This started to get annoying. Not to forget about the Vongola trash. It might not be a good idea to stay here longer.

.

He stood up straight and about to leave when the girl sprinted away, covered her head with her bag.

Part of him was slightly disappointed... It wasn't because the brat left of course! It was because he was now bored because his (suppose to be) entertainment source had run away.

.

Well at least he was finally alone.  
He looked around checking for any Vongola men before leaned against the window again.

.

Xanxus let his eyes drifted to the wet ground and a crease formed between his brows again.

.

The rain was calming. Such soothing sound._ [it was raining when I wrote this lol]_  
Unlike his fucking rain guardian who only knew how to yell. (Somewhere in the middle of the search, Squalo sneezed).  
He shook his head; his vein will pop if he keeps thinking about that stupid shark.

.

...Tsunayoshi huh...?  
It sounded like a boy name. Xanxus was foreign but he knew enough Japanese to know that that isn't some girl's name.

.

Well...the brat did have weird gravity defying hair... It would certainly be mistaken as a boy's hair if she didn't grow her hair long.  
She was flat also. _[=_= interesting observation]_  
'What if the brat was a cross dresser?' Xanxus snickered at the thought.

He let himself think of nonsense things until a few splashes disturbed the soothing sound of the rain.

.

He looked up and found the brat holding an umbrella and breathed heavily.  
Her hair was damp and a few strand stuck to her pink cheeks. Her clothes were also wet. The blue sweater vest must be heavy to wear now. _[ mizuki06 deviant /# /d5bl 095 ||| no space of course and please take out the parentheses. sorry if the link doesn't work somehow..]_

_._

His eyes said it all for him. He was surprise.

.

"M-mister..." she managed to said between her wheezing for air."Y-you need to go back to your house. Y-your cold will get worse and something bad might happen. Your family is probably w-worrying as we speak... the convenience store nearby was still open so..."  
She pushed the umbrella into his hand. Her cold hands grazed against his fingers.

.

He had thought she was afraid of him that she left.

.

"Now h-hurry and g-go" she smiled happily and this wasn't a bad steak smile. Somehow it warmed his chest...

.

He wondered if she was stupid or not?

.

She tilted her head to looked at him. "M-mister?"

.

He threw his coat to her which happened to be dry(er than her clothes).  
"Are you an idiot you brat?" He sighed, planting his face in his palm.

.

"H-huh?" She stammered and held onto the black coat.

.

Yeah, she was stupid.

.

"Put it on, damnit!" He scowled and with a high pitch 'yes' she draped it around her.

"I'm a guy here and you brought me a stupid umbrella, telling me to go home while leaving you stupid brat here alone and soaking wet?!" He said. "I have my pride too you know?" He tsk-ed and mumbled "Stupid brat..."

.

She looked down "S-sorry... I d-didn't mean to..."

He intended to whack her head with his fist but it came out as a light knock on her forehead with his knuckle. "Don't do it if you're going to apologize brat." His voice was ...soft, it made him sick.

.

He walked past her, holding the umbrella.  
"As much as I want nothing to do with you, brat. I don't like owing people." He spoke with his back to her. "I'll take you home... Tsunayoshi." The last part was added quietly but she caught it.

.

She looked up to him surprisingly. "Y-you didn't called me brat, mister."

.

He glanced back at her and lifts an eyebrow. "So?"

.

"N-nothing...and p-people called me Tsuna..."

.

"Yeah whatever." He said and acted like he didn't care. "Are you coming or not?!"

.

She squeaked. "I-is it really okay?"

.

"I don't like to repeat myself brat." He glared at the girl.

.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry mister!" She walked up beside him reluctantly, eyes glued to the ground.

.

Tsuna. A stupid Japanese girl who didn't know him but ran out in the rain and bought him an umbrella because she thought his family will be worried because of his cold. He wasn't that weak! These headaches were nothing.  
She was a stupid girl who somehow made him act like some softie. He was _the_ Xanxus and he wasn't going soft. But just this time...maybe...

He glanced at the shorter girl next to him.

.

"Xanxus. I am not 'mister' brat." He said. "Also, stop with your stupid stuttering or else. It's getting annoying." He glared and she squeaked again before nodding frantically.

.

Those squeaks were just as weird as her.

.

.

.

* * *

_*Bangs head on the floor repeatedly* OH MY GAWD IM SOWWI HE TURNED OUT TO BE MORE OOC THAN I INTENDED TTATT __GOMENASAI! TT-TT  
__  
*clears throat* anyway...__I'm not very confidence about this chapter... e.e ... but i read too much shoujo manga and those love develop from the first meeting so im trying my best to make this story make sense while having some of that shoujo manga traits... ^^... please give me some feedback ~  
_

_So now is the review's response: __  
__  
__Shald120: __  
You were the first one to review this story. (that I was afraid to publish...) So thank you very much for your positive feedback that kept me going! I'm sorry that this isn't XanHaru fic like you liked. But I hope you continue to read this! ^_^__  
__  
__Twilight Emo Wind Goddess: __  
Thank you for your review on the second chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't Hana. Although that would be very funny XD__  
__  
__xXxIRISxXx: __  
Thank you for your awesome review! And yesh! I know right, I haven't come across a Xfem27 fic so it's one of the reason I started this :D although the yaoi X27 makes Tsuna cuter ;-; __  
Thank you for reading! __  
__  
__feressaloveyaoi: __  
Thanks for your review even if it was short ^_^__  
__  
__Belletiger BT:__  
Lol yesh! XD iemitsu probably goes nut lol__  
Thanks for your review, I hope you continue reading!__  
__  
__Terei:__  
Thanks for your review! And in glad you like the title, I actually have thought of changing it soon. But I decided to keep it for awhile when I see your review. __  
Thanks for reading! :D__  
__  
__Asumi Ayumi: __  
Thanks for your reviews! You reviewed on all 3 chapters that make me very happy!__  
I'm glad you like the Varia chapter :) __  
I tried to make the chapter longer but 2000 words is my limit right now ^_^ I hope to be able to update quickly, but I like doing things in my pace so ...__  
I'm sorry that the third chapter bothers you. But tsuna can't be leave alone (s)he's too cute to left alone so ;-; I'm a bit down hearing that but it's fine now! :D I really didn't have a choice to keep Tsuna as a __boy. I love yaoi and X27 yaoi is just- *nosebleed* XD __  
Lol but think about it, the ninth want grandchildren so he probably won't approve of the relationship. And beside I'm trying to stay close to real life and honestly, Tsuna as a boy will be harder to approach by Xanxus right?~ __  
Wow this is a long ass response. But thank you for reading and take your time to review! :D_

_Narutopokerfan:__**  
**__Lol yeah she's suicidal XD. Thank you for your review~__  
__  
That's all!__** Thanks again you don't know how much these reviews, alert and favorite means to me! **__:D I couldn't stop grinning when checked my mail inbox lol and my sister looked at me weirdly.__  
__  
Sorry for my bad grammars and possible typo or spelling error. Just point it out and I'll be gladly fix it.__ By the way, school is coming so i'll be delaying my update for a few days. (usually it's wed. and sat. but im probably just gonna update once a week...) Fick im so not ready for school ... ;-;  
__  
Mattane minna-san~_

_-Mii :)__  
_


	5. V

_****_**EDIT: beta-ed by Popping-bubbles :)  
**

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, ALERTS AND REVIEWS!  
YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MADE ME HAPPY LOL! :D**_

_A/N: I was experience writer block during this chapter so I apologize if it's sucky or not to your liking.  
Apologize again for all the cliche-ness. =u=_

_Warning:  
Strong language, horrible spelling/grammar/writing, major OOC-ness and  
(really, really...really!) cliché shoujo manga scenes._

* * *

V

.

.

.

Tsuna was quite surprised really, at the stranger and at herself. She actually started a conversation (sort of) with a person (a super scary looking one) and that person didn't rip her head off or anything, instead he laughed at her. She was embarrassed since it was more unexpected than it was awkward.  
.

She glanced up at the man, Xanxus as he had told her, who was walking beside her now. He was looking around cautiously (was that her imagination?) and didn't seem to notice her stare. She gripped the black coat around her frame firmly and faced forward again.  
.

The sky was getting darker by the minute even if it wasn't over 6 o'clock yet; the rain obviously wasn't going lighten up anytime soon. Was this on the weather report? She couldn't recall.  
.

It was almost the end of January, yet the winter cold still lingered, adding the rain in, resulted a freezing Tsuna. So she was thankful for the warm coat around her.  
.

Why did she do that she wondered...?

She actually ran back to the convenience store that she had purposely avoided (because she saw Kyoki there and she wasn't ready to face him after the tripping accident, but thankfully he left) and bought the stranger an umbrella and got soaking wet in the process.  
.

It just that there was something nagging at her mind... whatever it was, it was telling her this stranger was in some kind of trouble. She had never been wrong about these kinds of things...probably.  
.

Then why had she got involved with him in the first place?  
.

She sighed, thinking back, she really was being stupid.

Nonetheless it was useless to think about things that already happened. She wanted to help him and she did. She wasn't going to regret anything.  
.

B-but was it a good idea to let Xanxus know where she live when he was still a stranger, but then what will he do if he knew? Beside he didn't seem like a bad person (kinda...) and she didn't want to run in the rain and slip or something. He was nice enough to offer to walk her home s-so it was fine, right?

'God! I need to stop with these useless thinking.' she screamed mentally and shook her head.  
.

Her shoulders tensed up and she looked up, alarmed as she felt his arm wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. "Hiiee! W-what are you doing?!" She squeaked, attempted to push him away, her face turning scarlet because of the closeness and her heart was beating faster because she was scared, but it seemed like it was him who was panicking.  
.

"Stay still brat!" He hushed her and hauled her against the wall. He lowered the umbrella slightly behind them so their head and a little of his back couldn't be seen from behind.  
.

"H-hey!" She complaint against his chest, feeling more scared by the situation. G-god, she was going to get rape then kill! She should have not talked to him! _[what happened to your 'I wanna help him' feeling?]_

"Just fucking stay still! I'm not trying to do anything!" He frowned, seemed to be unaffected of being so close to another person. "He's going to hear damn it! Shut up brat!"  
.

"B-but still! And who-" Her protest was cut off when something soft pressed against her lips and his face was so close. Her eyes widened and she seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Tch. It wasn't him... Voii! Move onto the next block trash! Better work hard or I'm going to fucking replace all personnel in Japan's HQ!" She faintly heard a man shouted from behind Xanxus and a few splashes indicated that whoever was there took off.  
.

Her situation still hadn't change. She was still trapped between a wall and a humongous stranger who probably had ill intention. He removed his lips from hers and let out a relieve huff when glanced at a black car that passed by them. His eye traveled to her face and he snickered at her stunned expression. "Kid." He mocked.  
.

W-what the hell? This wasn't some kind of girly anime damn it!  
.

Tears formed on the corner of her eyes, h-her first kiss! The one she had been dreaming to share with Kyoki!  
.

On her first instinct, she glared at him and struck her hand across his cheek with a loud smack.  
"That isn't a way to treat a lady, mister." She scowled, orange eyes flashed with disapproval. **

-x27-

Xanxus tumbled back a step or two and stared at the girl.  
.

'What just happened...?'

Did this puny brat just slapped him?  
.

He didn't plan to kiss the brat. Really. But she kept yapping stupid craps...  
Since the stupid shark suddenly decided to appear out of nowhere and he didn't have any other choice except hiding both their faces with the umbrella, but then the red emblem of the Varia was visible so he was forced to shoved the brat against the wall.  
.

It was suppose to be a look-alike kiss scene so they won't be question but it was the brat's fault... for smelling like strawberry and looking up to him with those brown orbs...and fuck! What the hell was he talking about?! It was just because she couldn't shut up, okay?! If he didn't do that the damn shark would have found him by now.  
.

He would have enjoyed it more (well he was still a healthy young guy...) if it wasn't for the tingling sensation on his cheek, combo with a death glare from the brat after he pulled away.  
.

No, something wasn't right. There was something different... was the brat's eyes always this bright?  
.

"...Brat." He said calmly or at least his voice sound calm because his darkened expression said otherwise.  
.

"Hieee! I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!" She squeaked, seemed to snapped out of whatever trance she was in and the eyes lost its brightness. "Really!...B-but it was your fault anyway! W-why did you do that?!" She spluttered with pinked cheeks and pushed against his chest, staring up with a little frown.  
.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?  
.

Xanxus slammed his hand against the wall beside her head and got a flinch from the girl, her eyes squeezed shut before she slowly opened them.  
.

"X-Xanxus-san ?" She gulped, voice shook slightly.  
.

Was this stupid brat bipolar?! Or have a stupid personality disorder?!  
He just couldn't understand how she could slap him like that then acted wimpy like a stupid brat! Oh wait she _was_ a stupid brat.  
.

Well this stupid brat had done something no one had, slapping the almighty Xanxus. And even if someone did slapped him they'd never live long enough to tell the tale.  
So now the stupid brat was going to get it.  
.

"It was my fault?! Hell no! It was yours, brat!" He snarled, leaning face closer and peered his scarlet orbs into hers.  
.

"W-wha- How was it my fault?!" She gaped, her tone gradually increased and she stared back into his eyes almost in a challenging manner.  
.

"Brat you wouldn't shut up! If I didn't do that they would have found us (read: me) by now!" He yelled.  
.

"F-for your information it's not every day that I got pinned against the wall and got kissed by a stranger!" Then she started yelling too... "Who are they?! You should start explaining now!" She huffed "For one last time. I am not a brat!"  
.

"Well it ain't everyday I get slapped by a tiny little _brat_" He stressed on the 'brat' purposely, grinning smugly.  
.

"W-why you-" She started to glared. "Fine." She hmp-ed and attempted to push him away. "I don't need you to accompany me home... I'm already soaked anyway."  
.

"...No." He rolled his eyes. "What make you think I'll let you go after you slap me brat?" He sneered, eyeing her fear expression.  
.

She gulped.

"A-ah! It's those people again!" She shouted, looking to the side, where the view was available.  
.

"What?!" He looked after her (he did not panic!) and felt the gap between him and the wall. His coat was hung at the end of the umbrella holder. He looked around and spotted her on his left side. The brat was sprinting away from him! She tricked him, damn brat!  
.

Either he chased after her and give her a lesson, risking chance to be find by the Vongola trash or leave it...

He grumbled and decided to leave her alone even if he wanted to do the former. But he didn't want waste his energy on a stupid brat.

Now onto find fucking place to stay. Those stupid trash better leave some hole unguarded at some fucking hotel.  
.

"HIEEEEEEE!"

A loud shriek echoed through the rain as he started to walk to the opposite direction.  
Xanxus stopped. What the hell had she got herself into now?!  
.

He continued walking.  
The brat was on her own, she ran away from him so served her right.

...

Damn Tsunayoshi or Tsuna, whatever.  
.

Fucking stupid brat.  
.

His eyebrow twitched and he walked faster, gripping the umbrella tight.

Xanxus must have walk with his eyes closed or something because somehow he ended up walking to the direction of the brat's shriek.  
And there he found a Tsunayoshi sprawling on a tree branch and hugged it closely, tears on the corner of her eyes mixed with the cool rain water as she squeaked with each bark the little wet pit bull on the ground gave.  
.

Xanxus just stared up disbelievingly.  
A pit bull?  
.

He came back for a pit bull?!  
.

How the hell did she get up there anyway?  
.

It took quite soon enough for her to notice the stranger from before. "X-Xanxus-san...?" She sniffled.  
.

He sighed and walked toward the little canine.  
A glare was all it took before the dog ran away with tail behind its leg, yelping.  
.

He stared up at her. "How pathetic brat."  
.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Sniffed "I-it was barking at me..." Sniffed.  
.

"Whatever, have fun staying up there." He turned half way before she speak up.  
.

"N-no! Wait!"  
.

"What now?!"  
.

"...I-" The rest came out as mumbling as it caught in her mouth.  
.

"What?!"  
.

"...I c-can't get down..." She admitted.  
.

Why was he still surprise at this brat?  
.

"So?" He smirked facing her again.  
.

"...h-help?" She pleaded.  
.

"No-"  
.

"W-wha- b-but-"  
.

"Shut up and let me finish." He glared.  
.

"Hiie okay!"  
.

''But since I need to punish you for slapping me, so jump. Now!" Xanxus lowered the umbrella onto the wet ground, rain drops stained his white shirt and ran down on his scarred face.  
.

"E-excuse me?" She questioned, choosing to believed she heard wrong.  
.

"I said jump brat. Fucking jump down. Is that so hard to understand?!" He glowered, tapping his foot impatiently, getting more wet by the second.  
.

"Hiie! No way, I'll break my arm or something jumping from this height!" She shouted, hugging the branch tighter.  
.

"Fucking brat, I'm getting wet here." He frowned "It's not that high damnit." He eyed up, almost double his height, really not high at all for him. "I'll force you to jump then."  
He strutted to the tree's trunk and gave it a hard kick, while breaking a tiny branch on the side (away from the brat's view of course.)  
.

The tree shook hard and water fell down. The breaking sound of the little stick seemed to be working since the girl was squeaking and frantically yelling about her branch was breaking.  
.

She squeezed get eyes but hugged tighter instead, almost as if braced for the fall...that never came.  
.

"Tsk." Xanxus frowned. Well that worked well... like hell it did!

"Brat, just hurry and jump! I'm getting impatient! I will leave-"  
.

"N-no! I-I need to get down... i-it's scary up here...!"  
.

God, so she want to get down but doesn't want to jump, what the hell was he suppose to do?!  
.

Let just leave. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

.

"...I'll catch you. Promise. So come here, Tsuna" He said extended out his arms, so now his mouth and body were betraying him also?!  
.

She looked in his eyes uncertainly and stayed still for a moment.  
Then she sniffed and shut her eyes before hurdling down to Xanxus awaited arms.

He caught the girl easily with only a step backward to balance himself. She wasn't really heavy but not so light either. That strawberry scent filled up his nose again when those brown locks of hair brushed against his nose. Her trembling arms wrapped tightly around his neck and supporting herself with the help of his arms around her waist. Was she really that scared...?  
He lifted a hand and placed it on her head, saying nothing.

.  
.

The rain dripped and dropped onto the figures who, for some reason, still locked in the embrace.

Such a strange first meeting between a strange man and an even stranger girl.

* * *

_*slams head on the floor* I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! 'CLICHE AS FU- AND OCC AS HELL' RIGHT? T3T well this chapter wasn't plan out throughly like the formers. _

_The kiss was in my plot plan so I want to throw one in this chapter really bad but the dog and the jump and the hug are made up as I went along lol... (I need to stop reading shoujo mangas...) _

_Also if you had noticed of the appearance of HDWM Tsuna, that was unplanned also. … I just enjoy seeing the varia being slap by girls..._

_*** She was only in semi-dying will mode since it was only her eyes and her personality changed, no flame appeared. So I guess it's weaker than the real thing? Lol. I have a perfectly good reason though, she can view the situation at that time as life threatening and felt regret so she activated hdwm? But then she would have to die first then be reborn and then... * goes off to a corner to mumble and thought over about the fail explanation that cause HDWM Tsuna randomly appeared out of no where*_

_a-ahhahahha anyway... _

_I was having a huge writer block, I didn't know what to write and just stared at my screen lol. So this chapter took a bit longer to write. Sorry about that, I was planning to update it on Wednesday but failed to do i changed the summary ^^ i kept the title though.  
_

_This was edit in a rush so I hoped there aren't too many writing mistakes and I hope that it makes sense... somehow... _

_And I hope you like it :) and if you dont leave me a feedback so I can improve ^^ (I can't take critiques well but I will try for the sake of improving! :D ) btw are the dots annoying? e.e ..._

_Well thank you for reading!~ and see you next saturday~ :3 review responses underneath~ _

_-Mii  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Now here comes the long part :3 review response (gosh I was literally squealing when saw my inbox filled with all the alerts, favorites and reviews ~=w=~ I'm glad you like my poorly written story~)_

_Belletiger BT:  
XD lol there'll be definitely something like that but it'll take a while, at least a few chappies for them to bond heheh. Thanks for your review!~_

_TunaForDesert:_

_lol yesh TYLXanxus and would be cute :D but I'm sorry to say that it will be a very long time until that happen so . sorry just normal Xanxus and normal Tsuna for now... but thank you for your positive review! :)_

_Juusan13:_

_X27 is the first pairing I love in KHR fandom too! :D I'm glad you like this and I'll work hard to update more frequent :3 Thank you for your awesome review!_

_feressaloveyaoi:_

_oh so you like gerita ^w^ lol for me I absolutely adore rupru! :3 kuroko is awesomeeeeeee~~ I never quite into basketball but that anime is just great! _

_Anyway thank you for your review XD ~_

_Asumi Ayumi:_

_:) thank you! I'm glad I inspired you XD heh and it'll be great if I come across to your story someday :3 I'm sorry about this chapter OOC-ness... but thank you for reviewing! :D_

_GirloftheArts:_

_Thank you! For your reviews and I'm glad you think it's promising! :3_

_meglepetes: _

_lol yes XD I can see Iemitsu's freaking out in my head now, but let's find out if Xanxus will connect the name or not ;) Thank you for your review!_

_Cloudpurple:_

_yesh! X27 ish rare ;3; I think i've read almost every x27 fic out there... _

_Thank you for your review!_

_Kichou:_

_Thankie for your review~_

_Shald120:_

_Sorry for this late update heheh, thanks for your review! I hope you will continue to read this and will be able to enjoy this even if it isnt Xanharu ^^_

_Narutopokerfan:_

_those fluffly scenes ish coming soon desu~ :3 thanks for your review!_

_xXxIrisxXx:_

_oh god I love 'Answers' lol I'm rereading it like now! Stuff like '-or rather your juudaime had me for breakfast' or 'hmp who gives him permission to hold another guy's hand-' are just too- * starts fangirling* _

_ahem...thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter~_

_SelfcreatedCharacter:_

_So many unaswered questions heheh :3 lol I dont think they are related :) thank you for your review and we'll see if it is 8059 or not~ ^^_

_NekoMimiMyawMyaw:_

_This is only slightly AU ;3 this took place a year before the actual story happen so please read and find out?~ :3 thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this._

_Musica Famiglia:_

_lol isn't his character tsundere-ish? XD Thank you for your review and i'll try my best desu!_

_Lol no worry I called all the hot guys in KHR mine sometime too ;) XD_

_Soul vrazy:_

_Thank you for your interesting review! :3 I'm glad you think it's interesting heheh_

_Kimyona:_

_Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like this :D  
_

.

_Lastly, thank you to everyone who had favorited, alerted this story, not to forget the people who alerted and favorited me heheh ^_^ _

_I will try my best to update frequent with a good quality chapter (meaning less mistakes then usual e3e still terrible writing but it's good 'nuff?) ^^ THANKS FOR READING! ….sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter...desu._

_Already said this but mattane~~ :)_


	6. VI

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR ALERT/FAVORITE/REVIEW! :)**_

_and sorry for missing lastweek saturday deadline ^_^;; and this week wednesday deadline too..._

_I was really busy ;-; highschool, homework and craps... and my bus drive is really long too but i'll spare you with my misery._

_This chapter was beta-ed by Popping-Bubbles, so I wanna give a shout out to her. Thanks again for helping me :3_

_I'm not very confidence in this chapter's fluff but yea~ I think the grammar and stuff came out okay~ :D_

_I'll shut up now and let you guys read I guess XD_

_I think i'm going to stop with the dots thing forgive me if the words are jumble up_

* * *

_Warning:_

_Strong language, OOC-ness and Varia._

* * *

VI

.

.

.

Xanxus hesitantly put Tsuna down, frowning slightly. An arm was around her shoulder, keeping her face unseen against his chest.

"Are you done brat? Because we got company."

His hand secured onto her wrist as his eyes left Squalo's shocking face and the vongola trash before him.

"Run." The word left his lips like a whisper before he pulled the confused girl along with him.

.

.

.

Squalo was never a happy man. Whenever he goes somewhere, people would mistake him as a woman from behind and try to court him. Of course they encountered 'accidents' later on but still those events were annoying as hell.

He had a good job, mafia wise that is. All he had to do was cut up "trash" thousands of Euros would be wired to his bank account before he could count to ten.  
His colleagues (if the runts in the Varia were considered so) were not that bad either. They weren't half bad with skills; they listened when he yelled at them and they didn't try to kill him every time they saw him. Not to forget they did follow his orders when he issued them out, he wasn't the second in command for nothing.

But with his boss, it was a whole different story.

Xanxus was bitter like an old hag and his temper was even worse than a girl on her time of the month. His hobbies included: hitting Squalo, throwing things at Squalo, and attempting to kill Squalo. There was probably more to the list but he couldn't care less.

The point was his boss, the one that he had chosen to follow with his life, was one hell of an irresponsible bastard that ranged from doing stupid shit and dumping the responsibility to him. And he was fucking tired of it!

So right now, that stupid boss of his should just stop acting like a stupid brat and come back to Varia's HQ and take care of his own mess; aka the huge stack of paperwork that was continuing to pile up.

Not to forget the marriage thing. Why couldn't he just fucking choose one?! They're all women, how different can they be?! God damnit! Just choose one and get it over with... It wasn't like Squalo was excited to be the best man or anything...

"Voiii! Check over their trash!" He swung his sword at a direction and yelled to the men behind him, whom quickly scrambled off to do their order. "Contact the other groups for their current status! Continue searching! He can't be too far! Voii a few of you trash come with me to a different block!" He continued to yelled and received nods and 'yes sir!'

If you are questioning his action, then currently he was on the search for the said boss. Squalo found him... saw him at least.  
But right now HE COULDN'T FUCKING FIND HIM! The stupid boss ran away! And someone was with him! That fucking someone was wearing a skirt and had long hair. A girl. Squalo needed to find him quick because his curiosity was killing him!

How big was this town anyway?! It certainly wasn't that huge on the map!  
He stomped off with a few Vongola men tumbling after.

Damn Xanxus. Go die in hell.

If he wasn't Squalo's frie- No. Squalo didn't have friends. They were only boss and employee; nothing more nothing less.

Besides, Squalo wouldn't go so far for a friend like Xanxus. If Xanxus was his friend, he wouldn't have fought for him, even on the verge of death and he wouldn't continue to follow him when Xanxus is constantly attempting to hurt, maim or kill him and he wouldn't certainly participate in such a search party. He was made to kill not to take up stupid request and find someone! Hell, if he was Squalo's friend then the second in command of the Varia had some pretty bad judgment.

Perhaps it was merely an attraction to Xanxus's rage that he decided to follow the man... but now he knew about 'it' when Xanxus didn't... The rage that attracted him was somehow duller now, yet why was he still with Xanxus? Sometime he wondered that himself too. Maybe Squalo felt he was responsible for this person's being...

Who knows what his boss will do when he found out Squalo and Nono hid 'this' from him

Squalo shook his head. That was a taboo subject. What happened 7 years ago is not a topic to be brought up again in Vongola or the Varia. Ever.

"Voii!" He yelled again and his men seemed to jolt up at the loud voice.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Where is my status report from the other search groups trash?!" He pointed his blade at the man's throat, who quickly gulped and shakily complied to Squalo's order.

Hmp. Xanxus wasn't the only who can terrify people.

* * *

W-what the hell happened?!

Tsuna slumped down on the floor of her house, breathing rapidly as the door shut close. Her soaking bag and keys were lying beside her and forgotten.  
Tsuna groaned as she threw off her damp shoes and slid off the wet knee-socks. She examined her cut knee; it wasn't too bad so hopefully it won't get infected.

Her companion was just as out of breath as he leaned against the door, throwing his wet coat down to the floor with a thud and making a wet mess.

"X-Xanxus-san... were t-those the same people from before...?" she choked out between her breaths even though she probably already knew the answer.

He only grunted and turned back towards the door, squinting his eye so he can peek out of the peephole.

Then he turned back to her with a scowl. She was going to guess that he probably didn't like what he saw.

"Well what are you sitting there for?! Get me a towel damnit! I am soaking wet!" He glared.

"W-wha-" She stared up disbelievingly "I-if you were going to ask for something, you do it nicely. A 3 years old boy probably have more manners than you, you know!"

Ah shoot... She said something stupid again. She was an idiot.

"What did you say brat?!"

"Hieee! N-nothing!" She jolted up, backed away when he stepped forward. "I'll go get it now!" She ran up on the wood floor and headed to the bathroom.

Tsuna was somewhat secretly glad the men in black suddenly appeared when Xanxus released her from his arms. She didn't know how to face him... I mean it wasn't a common thing to cry on a stranger's shoulder while his arms were around you.

It was awkward as hell.

Her face heated up as she pulled out 2 clean towels in the bottom cabinet.  
'T-that was pretty intimate yes?'

'Oh my god! Kyoki I am not cheating on you!' She cried out mentally and bang her head against the cabinet's door.

"Ow..." She rubbed her head and stopped at the top. This was where he patted her on the head...right?

His hand was so big...

She shook her head and ran back out.

"I g-got it!"

Tsuna found Xanxus on the floor against the door, boots were off and so were those weird earrings. His elbow rested on his knee and his other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Oh right he was sick, wasn't he...? She had totally forgotten. Stupid umbrella didn't help anything but wasted her money.

"X-Xanxus-san?" She knelt down, handing him the towel on top. He eyed it and took it to dry off his hair. "X-Xanxus-san..." She spoke up again from beside him. He glanced up.

"D-does your head hurt by any chance...?" She said "b-because I got some painkiller if-"

"Do I look that weak to you brat?!" He frowned.

"Hiie no! B-but I'm just saying!" She shook her head frantically.

"Well you should shut up and go make some hot tea." He ordered, continuing to dry himself off.

'T-this guy is unbelievable! I am not your own personal maid, damnit!' Was what she wanted to say but the look on his eyes were scary as hell so Tsuna quickly scrambled off to the kitchen. She did not forget her own towel of course. "…bossy bastard…" She mumbled and quickly dried her hair.  
She hung the damp thing around her neck then stepped into the kitchen. Where was the tea again...?  
She reached up to open a cabinet next to the fridge and blindly searched for the box of tea.

'Ah found it~'

She smiled to herself when felt the box. She tip toed up to her highest and grabbed it. She hoped he doesn't mind green tea...

'Wait, why should I care about if he likes green tea or not?! If he doesn't like it then he will just have to deal with it.'

*Cough*

"Hiiee!" She squeaked and almost lose grip on the box. She calmed her heart down.  
God, being around this guy might give her a heart attack and she'll die young!

"Xanxus-san you surprised me..." She sighed and turned around.  
This time the tea box really slipped from her hand to the floor with a loud clack.

He still had a scowl on his face but he comfortably sat himself down on a chair at the table, buttons undone and practically showing off his tan muscular body.  
He ruffled his hair with the towel a few more time before sneezing, bringing Tsuna back to reality and causing blood to rush to her face. She started squeaking and pointing a finger at him. "Y-you!"

"What?" He lifted an eyebrow, feeling slightly annoy by the girl's action.

"Why the heck is your shirt unbutton?! I c-can see your belly button... that isn't how you act at someone's house!" She shrieked.

He scoffed. "What are you? 13? Well you do look like a little kid. Brat, just grow up already and enjoy the view." He smirked, resting his chin on his palm.

"I am not a little kid!"

"Then what do you got to complain, don't women usually like these kind of shit?" He looked around the kitchen boredly.

"...Y- you're not seducing me are you?"

He stared at her.

She stared right back almost nervously.

But then he burst out laughing. "Seducing you? What for?!" He laughed harder "Brat, I like big boobs and huge ass. Trust me, you are flat as a board, don't be too confident Tsuunaa" He dragged out her name with smug look on his face.

Tsuna twitched. 'Oh is that so?'

She shakily grabbed the nearest thing close to her, a frying pan, and raised it over her head. Tears in the corner of her eyes with red cheeks as she bit her lip. "DAMN YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL, BOSSY BASTARD! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D BE CAUGHT BY NOW! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and whacked him with all her strength.

* * *

Xanxus kept forgetting that this girl was full of surprises. Damn! He wasn't serious! Big boobs and huge ass or not, they're still women and he wasn't exactly fond of them. Of course flat little girl was also out of question.

He was only mocking. He didn't exactly know she would hit him with a fucking pan and that took him off guard, seeing the black circular surface flying towards his face, he thanked that his body reflex wasn't that bad, so he was ready to dodge.

"Hiee!" She squeaked and his eyes widened suddenly at the figure tumbling toward him, he felt his body thrown off the chair and the cold hard wood floor hit his back.  
His shut eyes slowly opened when he felt something soft against his hand, and the familiar weight on his body.

"...Who the fuck trips over their own feet when trying to kill someone, brat?!" He groaned. Was this brat serious?

He stared at the whimpering girl with flushed cheeks on his chest.

'W-what the fuck is it now?!'

"Y-you..." She started, Xanxus raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"PERVEEERRTTT!" She screamed loudly and he thought his eardrums burst.

Damn brat.

"G-get out of my house... Now!" She got off him and held up the pan defensively, her orbs flickered from brown to orange with a tint of tear, enhancing their shine. That really wasn't normal... He would stop and question her about it but now wasn't the time.

He got up quickly as she smashed the pan down onto the wood floor; exactly where he was before. Fuck, how heavy was that thing since the sound it made wasn't exactly pleasant to one's ear.

"Wait! What did I do to you brat?!" He frowned. Dodging her hit and unknowingly moved out into the main hallway.

"Y-you grabbed my..." Her voice became a mumble, her face flushed red.

"What?! Speak louder." He commanded.

"Y-you were grabbing my butt... YOU ARE A PERVERT! I d-do not want a pervert in my house so get out!" She cried, swinging the pan with a swoosh at him again.  
His back pressed against the door and a sweat rolled down his cheek. Where was his towel again?

"No! I am fucking not!"  
It was hard to see the red color on his cheeks but it didn't mean it wasn't there. 'T-then that soft thing was...' He stared at his hand.

"W-wha... and now you're thinking about it?! You are so one!"  
He ducked at the pan flying across his head.

How many beings did he threatened? How many people had he tortured? And how many had been merciless killed by him with no second thought?!  
So... why the hell was he running from a puny brat with a frying pan?!

Yeah, he was going to teach her a lesson damnit.

He caught her wrist at her current attempt to hit him.  
"Listen here, brat" He started, staring down at her amusingly when saw her trying to pull her wrist away from his grip.

"L-let me go...!"

He opened his mouth again. And before her name leave his lip-

**BANG!**

A loud sound startled both of them as she dropped the pan onto the floor with another one of those weird high pitch squeak. His grip was loosened, letting her hand slipped away.

The house rumbled lightly and another BANG sound made the light flickered before engulfing the two in darkness. The sky was getting dark, obviously won't help that much with the lighting in the house even if the window curtain was open.

He heard her murmuring of something about flashlights and candles. It almost seemed like she had forgotten he was there.

He held out his hand and made a glowing orb of light. They said moth attracted to light so the girl before him, staring at the light admirably was a moth.

"H-how did you do that..." She stepped closer, not once her eyes left the flame on his hand. He noticed they weren't orange anymore.

"I am an alien." He said blankly.

Her face twisted and drained of its color before he smirked and she realized she was doped.

"D-don't kid about things like that!" She faltered. "A-anyway c-can you to light the way...I think I have candles in the bathroom..." She said quietly, glancing at the eerily dark hallway.

"I thought you wanted me to leave." He couldn't help but let a hint of amusement soaked in his words.

"W-well" Her red cheeks were hard to see in this dim light "I s-still haven't hit you properly yet, so y-you can't leave now." She looked up to him and they both know that wasn't the reason.

The brat was afraid of the dark.

Her eyes said it all, but he probably would disregard it if it wasn't for the tiny grip on his shirt as they head to the bathroom.

It was quiet with only their footsteps."Brat, that was an accident." He suddenly said out of nowhere.

She only responded with a small ''...okay'' but he felt the grip on his shirt tightened for some reason.

They reached the bathroom and she quickly went in before him and rumbled through the drawers.  
"Here" She tossed a flashlight at him before opened the cabinet for a few candles and a lighter.

She set up one in the bathroom and at a few more places during their way to the kitchen once again.

Lastly she put one in the kitchen on the table.

She lowered herself down to a seat.  
"No water...meaning no shower.." She said to herself and sighed.

He turned on the flashlight and shut his own flame off.

"D-doesn't it hurt? ...Since you hold it with your bare hand." She asked, staring nervously at his hand.

"No." Was all he said.

"Oh...mhm... Then can I touch it?"

"No, period." It didn't burn his hand didn't mean it won't burn hers.  
And he wasn't concern of her or anything... he just didn't want to listen to the brat's wailing when she got herself a medium rare hand.  
"Anyway I am starving. Make some food brat." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair while slamming his feet onto the table.

"D-don't put your feet up on the table!" She jolted up and pushed his legs down onto the floor. "Didn't your mom teach you any table manner?!" She sighed.

"No." She looked at him surprisingly.

"Why not...?" She asked. "Is she...?"

"No, I am pretty sure she is still alive somewhere… probably." He looked to the ceiling. "My father never talk about her."  
"Oh..." She went over to the cabinet under the stove and pulled out something and placed it on the table.

Yea... Probably. He couldn't remember much about her, not even her face much less than anything that associated with her.

His head throbbed when sometime tug at his mind.  
He held his head in his hand.

"A-are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly and carrying a small pot.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" He scowled.

"E-err no reason! H-hahah..." She laughed nervously and placed the pot on the table. He noticed there was water in it. Next to it was some weird square looking thing.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"I-it's a mini stove, since we can't use the normal one right now..." She smiled slightly "You never seen it before?" She put up the pot before turning on the fire. He didn't answer only staring at the stove just as she was staring as his flame.

Xanxus really wasn't fascinated at all. That stove was totally normal. And he probably won't buy one back to Italy at all...

He heard the rip of a package and diverted his eyes to her.

"What are those?" He asked, feeling curious since those weren't common in Italy, not that he knew of.

"Instant noodle?" She tilted her head, thinking that he didn't know about these things were too ?

"How can you eat it?! It's hard as hell?!" He poked at the dried noodle.

"Y-you're supposed to cook it first! What do you think I put the stove on for?" She took the noodle away so he'd stop poking it.

"Tch. Don't make me sound like an idiot brat." He glared and she only smiled nervously.  
He continued to watch her as she put the noodle and spice into the pot, and she stirred it up a little bit.

It smelled good... 'So the brat can cook huh?'

After putting in some extra spice that wasn't in the package, she placed a pair of chopsticks and a bowl for him and for herself.

"It's done!" She smiled proudly and turned off the stove. She divided the noodle in half and poured some of the soup water in his bowl and a little bit for her.

"Eat!" She said, putting the pot in the sink and the stove on a counter.

"Don't need you to tell me to brat." He grabbed his chopsticks clumsily. He only used these a few times before but he was Xanxus; it won't take long before he can totally master the art of chopsticks.

He saw a fork placed down on the table, did it look like he really can't use the chopsticks?  
"If you need..." She said and sat down. "Thanks for the food" She smiled at her bowl of noodle and started eating.

He picked up the fork and started twirling the noodle onto it and brought it to his lip.

It tasted good.

"I've been eating these for a while, but I never get bored of them." She smiled fondly. "I remember eating them with my mom and dad like this, when I was little... My dad would tell us all these stupid jokes and it was so fun...but then he left the house for work and rarely come back." She stared at her noodle and played with it with her chopsticks.

"Well then where is your mom now?" He brought the bowl up to his lip and sipped the soup. She got up to fetch a spoon and placed it on his side.

"Right now, my parents are on their second honeymoon...or so they claimed." She sighed and pressed her palm to her face. "I just came back home one day and found a note from my mom, saying my dad came back to take her on a cruise around the world. They left me some money and told me to take care of the house. How irresponsible is that?!" She ranted and he snickered, what a weird family. From daughter to parents.

"Are you sure you should be telling me of how vulnerable you can be right now, brat?" He ate another mouth of noodle.

"Hie! I forgot...!" She squeaked, eyeing him nervously.

"Hmp. I am not going to do anything brat. Stop being so jumpy. It's annoying." He glared and she can only nod.

"A-anyway... What about Xanxus-san's family?" She swallowed some and questioned him.

He finished up his bowl.  
"...I don't remember my mother since she wasn't around as I told you. I rarely see the old man unless I need to."

Well why should he lie right? Beside it didn't matter anyway.

"Are you sad by that? Since you don't see your parents a lot.." She asked innocently.

'Huh?'

He stared at the girl. "I'm a grown man why should I be brat!" He knocked on the girl's head as he passed by her.  
"Ow..." She whined even if he didn't hit her that hard. "Then how old are you?"

"Older than you that's for sure, brat."

"Xanxus-san looked about my age though... kind of."

He put the bowl down onto the sink. It was just probably late growth or some crap. But it was true that he did look younger than 23.

He looked like he was-

"Your age? 13?" He leaned against the sink with a smirk.

"O-of course not! I am 16 for your information!" She blurted out and turned her head to him.

Yes. He looked like he was 16 or around that.

"Are you sure?" His smirk grew wider.

"Y-yes!" She puffed up her cheeks, obviously annoyed by the fact that he called her a 13 years old kid.

He let out a low chuckle and said nothing.

After a little silence, she started "Hey... don't you think talking like this make it seems like we've been friends way before today?" She laughed softly, turning back to face him again with a smile.

He only shrugged but then added. "Who said we are friends now?"

"...well y-you got a point there..." He heard she said in a low voice before started eating again, probably thinking about what he said.

He came back to the table and just sat there. Staring boredly at the brunette. It was probably unknown to him as he took in the shine of her eyes, her pink lips, and how they glow each time the candle flickered. Her crying image, her smiling face, her flushed cheeks when she was embarrassed flashed at the back of his mind.

The girl was amusing.

A thin curve formed on his lip. Not exactly a smile but it didn't hold any of the usual mocking attitude.

Tsuna peeled off the clothes that were almost dry now. She quietly slipped on a white T-shirt and a pair of pale orange pajama's pants. Shower can wait until the water came back.

The dim light of the candle in the bathroom was making it hard for her to see her own reflection as she combed through her moist hair.  
If she was able to see her face, she'll probably notice the worried look she had on it.

The reason was because of the troublesome man in her living room. Xanxus. He never left after finishing his meal. She caught him staring at her eating and that was when he suddenly stormed off, yelling that the living room was now his, and he would kill her if she come in.

Tsuna hasn't seen him since. Even after eating when she came and knocked on the living room's door, she had no answer.  
Thinking that he was ignoring her for some unknown reason, she went on with her daily routine, well... slightly different though. He still hasn't come out even after she finished her homework. So she went to change. That brought us back to right now, when she came out of the bathroom.

The hall was creepily quiet and dark despise the light from the flashlight Tsuna was holding. She swallowed and calmed her heart rate down. She was older now yet whenever it was dark, she can imagined all the tentacles of a giant evil octopus or claws of a vicious wear-wolf lurking in the shadows waiting to maul her. But now she didn't cry like how she was little anymore, so she was braver now... right?

'What am I thinking that won't happen!' She smacked herself.

She quickly walked to the living room again.  
Gather up her courage for the second time since she came home, she knocked on the door and allow her shaky voice piped up. "X-Xanxus-san?"

Silence just like before.

She sighed softly. Does he thinks he live here or something?  
Rude much...

Convincing herself he must have fell asleep, she quietly opened the door. It made a squeak noise as it slowly open, she gulped and stepped into the room.

She was right. He sprawled on the floor next to the table, with an arm resting on his eyes, his chest fell and rose back up in a steady rhythm.

"Your cold will get worse if you sleep on the floor like that..." She said softly, knowing he won't hear her.

She went to the small closet on the left side of the room. It should be in here, she slid the closet's door open and looked in its shelves.  
She remembered her mom keeping a blanket in here because every time her dad gets drunk, he always slept on the floor like Xanxus right now.

She grabbed the neatly folded blanket beside the pillow and slid the door back closed like before with one hand.

Quietly she spread it out on Xanxus. He better leave tomorrow if he was going to stay here tonight. It was still raining hard, slightly thundering. The sun had set a little while ago and not to forget those men... Her mom won't mind just for one night right? Beside if her mom was right here, she won't turn her back on someone that needed help even if the guy was a rude, impolite, pervert jerk. And he did helped Tsuna before...

She sighed again, slapping herself lightly. Talking about those scary men she had totally forgot to question Xanxus about them.

She looked at the man before her.  
So annoying...making her all confused like this.

'I'll catch you... Promise. So come Tsuna' what the hell was she suppose to say to something like that?

She touched her head again... Her lips tightened into a line... How the hell was she suppose to react to that?

How can this guy be so troublesome...?

.

.

.

* * *

_This was about 4000 words so quite long compare to the other chapters, lol I have no way to make this short XD and I wrote it on my phone so it doesnt have word count e-e lol_

_anyway~ I just want to tell you guys that there will be a buncha time skip then flashback and stuff after this so I hope you'll still continue reading~_

_Please give me feedback on how I did on this chapter~ and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can (hopefully by saturday of next week...)_

_I hope you like it and thanks for reading~ :) now off to do homework =_=_

_-mii :)_

_–_

_AND OMG GUISE FORGOT TO SAY THIS SINCE LAST CHAPTER, DOES ANYONE READ THE NEW KHR CHAPTER?! TT-TT AFTER READING THAT I SERIOUSLY DOESNT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FLUFF FOR SOME REASON! AMANO-SENSEI ENJOYS KILLING OFF CUTE MANGA BOYS I SWEAR! ;A; *overeacted* BUT SHES STILL SO AWESOMEEE ;3;_


	7. VII

**Beta by Popping Bubbles :)**

Sorry for the late update u

I was feeling quite inactive and very relax for some reason.

So I slacked off on writing and draw instead e-e /slap self/ bad mii!

but

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITE AND ALERT!:3**

I recently look back and was like holy shi- **so many reviews** and favorite then I started squealing so thank you a lot for that

~~ =w= ~~

Please read the note at the end ish important desu :3  
oh yea sorry again if the words are jumbled up...

* * *

Warning:

Strong language, OOCNESS!

.

.

.

_"Xanxus-san, I need help with this questio-" Tsuna looked up from her notebook. 'Ah that's right he went out...' She realized that only herself was in this huge house since her supposedly housemate had left for some business, aka grocery shopping. God forbid her to use such a term and lower his manliness, so she prefer to perceived this domesticated act as some sort of serious business._

_Tsuna decided to skip the current English question and moved onto the next one._

_After the first night Xanxus stayed over for another day... then another... and another, before Tsuna knew it, she had gotten used to the man's presence around the house._

_At first he'd threatened to kill her so she had no choice but to let him stay. She had called her parents a million times for their permission but not once they had called back; how irresponsible.  
Almost at last the resort, she forced an agreement onto Xanxus that he will leave once those men were out of town._

_Time flew by quickly and it had been 3 weeks since Xanxus had shared the house with Tsuna. Starting from last week, almost none of those men were seen looting around in Namimori's streets._

_Xanxus had finally concluded with great confident that they had move the search to somewhere else, after he had conversed in a foreign language with someone using the home phone._

_Tsuna asked him about them, but he was reluctant to give out any information. All she got out of him was that he didn't want to be caught by, and she quoted, 'the fucking old man's stupid trash.' Meaning they were his father's employees. It was a wild guess at first but proved right after Xanxus' confirmation._

_Those men looked like body guards so Xanxus' father must be pretty rich to have that many._

_...so he probably was rich enough to make Tsuna's life miserable with his money and connections..._

_She was practically inviting trouble into her house...Shoot._

_But what's done is done and it was certainly less boring with Xanxus around and so somehow their agreement was silently annulled. Besides, he had agreed to tutor Tsuna on English as a form of payment for staying in the guest room._

_Shaking her head to stop her train of thoughts about him and tried to focus on the questions. She must get them done quickly since there was still algebra homework...and chores. She have to focus!_

_'What is the meaning of the word '_extraordinary'_in the paragraph below...?' She read the texts carefully while her hand subconsciously touched the red dictionary nearby, ready to flip it open._

_**DING DONG.**_

_Whatever focus she created was snapped in half._

_She looked up annoyingly and stomped her way to the door. With a frown she said to the person before her, "Did you forget your key again...?" only to be facing someone completely different than whom she was expecting._

_She gave a small bow. "Oh... I-I'm sorry...sir. How can I help you?" She asked politely, staying behind the wooden door, peering her face out to see the man._

_He was wearing white slacks with an un-tugged black dress shirt; the cuffs and a few top buttons were opened. A design of a white dragon ran across the left side of the shirt while on his neck, hanging a small dragon shape pendant._

_He dressed almost like a rebellious high school student but with his tan face, even if cover by a pair of dark sunglasses, Tsuna can tell he was somewhere in the mid-30 to 40._

_The man nodded at her. "I'm looking for Xanxus."_

_Tsuna felt her rapid heartbeat against her chest. Could this man be working for Xanxus' father? Then he was trouble... Maybe she should just shut the door and wait until he goes away… 'Xanxus, don't come back right now!' She prayed._

"_I-I'm sorry. But there isn't a person with the name Xanxus live here. A-are you sure you aren't making a mistake of some other house around here?" Tsuna said calmly, looking up to him, swallowing her nervousness down to the end of her throat. She can't be nervous now, she have to do this for Xanxus..._

"_Is that so?" The man pressed his palm against the door and pushed in slightly, Tsuna stood her ground._

"_Yes. I-if there isn't anything else then have a good day, sir." She pushed the door against his arm, trying to shut it. The door was stuck, she realized as she could not close it. The reason was because that said man had slammed a foot in the opening between the threshold and the door. His hand shoved the door in. Even if her mind was desperately telling her that she can't let him in, those muscles on her frail arms couldn't support the strength and she staggered back._

_As she was still processing the situation, a hand forced against her throat and she felt herself being thrown onto the floor. Tsuna let out a painful gasp and clutched at the hand on her neck. Her legs struggled to throw off the man on her body but they weren't helping at all._

_"Don't lie little girl. I know he's been living here for weeks. Now be a good child and tell me where he is!" He said with a bloodcurdling smile. His sunglasses slipped off slightly and parts of his eyes were showing. Tsuna stared at it horrifyingly,_

'_O-one of his eye is hollow!'... She squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Talk now." He murmured coldly, pulling up Tsuna by the neck and smashed her head against the floor once again._

"_Ah!" Tsuna cried out sharply, tears almost leaked out her eyes but she held them back._

"_**Crying is pathetic brat. Don't cry in front of anyone. Don't show them your weakness."**_

_She remembered Xanxus' words, opening her brightly shining orange eyes. She stared back at his face and let out a wry smile. "E-even if I do know, why should I tell you, sir?" She said with difficulty, feeling slightly light headed from the lack of air._

"_Fucking bitch." He growled and before he can slam her onto the floor again, she jabbed at his eye. He howled in pain and let go of her neck, holding his face._

_Using the distraction she hastily grabbed onto the necklace and yanked it off harshly. Reminding herself that this was the only time she'll have to use all of her strength for something. If she won't then she'll die._

_Tsuna threw it against the wall, hoping the man won't notice it and breathed in as much air as she could because she knew the man was recovering and when he does-_

_Tsuna widened her eyes as she felt the sting on her cheek, then she was being pulled up by her hair. Tsuna cried softly, shutting her eyes tightly, nails digging into her palms._

"_You're fucking dead!" She heard the man yelled and then the next thing she knew she was tumbling around, falling up and down, because of his violent shove._

_At some point Tsuna realized she collided with something at the back of her head and fallen onto the ground beneath her when her knees buckled and her body couldn't move anymore; either from exhaustion or she broke something... She can hear the man's heavily breathing as he pulled out a cell phone, she assumed since he had started talking to someone._

_Tsuna remembered before her conscious slip away, she saw a black van parked in front of her house out of the corner of her eyes._

"_X-xanxus..." She mumbled his name under her breath and eased herself into the dark._

_'It hurts...'_

* * *

_italic = english  
_normal = japanese

.

VII

.

.

.

Tsuna ran pass the pit bull that was resting under the shade of a huge tree with no care for its sharp teeth.

She didn't even notice its barking as she turned the corner and saw her house approaching from afar.

With a quick swift, she turned the key and unlocked the door; she slammed it shut as she slipped off her shoes with ease and tumbling onto the wood floor.

"Hiieee!" Her shriek echoed through the house when her balance was thrown off by someone's foot and she fell faced down with a loud thwack.

"They are pink today too huh?" She sat up, fixing her skirt and glared at where the voice was coming from.

"Y-you perverted old man!" She swung her bag at the man but he avoided it without any trouble, Tsuna almost lost count of how many times this had happened.

"Not in a million years before you can land a good hit on me, stupid brat." He smirked and sipped on his mug casually.

Tsuna quickly pushed away the red color on her cheeks. "W-whatever. I don't have time to be fooling around like this..." She sighed, rubbing her red forehead. "Xanxus-san do you even do anything other than tripping me every day?!" She looked up at him.

"Sleep."

"That's not very productive..." She huffed. "w-well whatever you do, just keep it quiet. I have to study, there is an important test tomorrow!... There's cup noodle in the cabinet or just heat up last night's left over." She took off to her room without looking back the pair of red eyes following her.

-x27-

Tsuna bit down on her lip lightly and twirled her pencil around.

A sweat rolled down her forehead as she tried to cram in all the vocabulary and grammatical rules on a piece of notebook paper. English wasn't exactly her best subject... maybe sleeping during lecture wasn't a good idea.

Kyoki was nice enough to lend a copy of his notes to her though, so she has to work hard!

She will definitely pass this stupid class because then she won't ever have to see another English word again.

She sighed and took out her old tests and quizzes hoping to learn something from them since she can't possibly concentrate on the notes anymore. All the words just jumbled up and made her head hurt.

Tsuna slammed her head on the desk and let out incoherent mumbled.

"You're going to fail like that, brat." She jolted up as a voice spoke up from behind her.

She turned back to face Xanxus at the door with small smile played on her lips "I seriously don't know how I can pass."

He made his way to her and stood behind her chair, propping himself up with an arm against the table.

He scoffed "This is kiddie stuff."

"W-well it's n-not that easy for me... English isn't my thing you see..." She stuttered feeling slightly uncomfortable from the closeness.

So she guessed he knew English quite well because the man had started scolding her.

"How the fuck did you get lower than a 50 on this simple thing?!" He barked and she flinched, shrinking in her seat as he continued.

"These spellings are horrible. The sentence structure are all wrong, you really are stupid."

Tsuna grew annoy. "I t-think we both know I am since you are still here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He knocked on her head.

"Ow... Nothing" She sighed at the weight on her head. Was it just her or her head had permanently become his hand's resting place?

"So when is the fucking test?" He eyed at the paper.

"It's not just any test. It's the final exam!" She fussed. "... I don't want to take this class again next semester..." She frowned and added quietly "And it's tomorrow..."

"Well then why the fuck aren't you studying properly?" He flipped the paper over.

"Because someone decided to disrupt my studying process..."

"Your so call 'studying process' is slacking off on the table?" He pushed down at her head.

"Oww Xanxus-san, you're hurting me" She whined and chose not to answer.

"How much do you still need to study?" He ignored her.

"...a little bit more?" She grinned up sheepishly. Of course that wasn't true in the slightest.

He stared back at her and shook his head. "You're fucking screwed." His hand left her head and he reached for the textbooks on the side, flipping through it.

"Start memorizing those sentence structures then read over the vocabulary."

He leaned back against the desk and quickly eyed at the texts.

"No complaints." He said with a glared as she was about to open her mouth.

Tsuna shut her mouth and nodded immediately.

She fixed her eyes on the words and mumbled them out under her breath.

"Try and do these practice questions after you think you remember those grammar rules." He spoke up after a while and placed the book down, opening at a page.

"T-that's a lot though..." And looked difficult too.

"Well either do it or meet my knuckle."

"Hiee! You can't hit a girl though!"

"But you aren't a girl, you're a brat." He smirked.

"What the hell was that even mean, you perverted old man?" Tsuna sighed, not even bothering to sound offended. This happened every day; she had already gotten use to it. So before she wasted any unnecessary energy arguing with him, she started working on these damn problems.

-x27-

"Xanxus-san, could you check these?" Xanxus heard and looked up from the manga in his hand. He was getting bored waiting around for the brat and this was on the bed so why not right?

He reached for the notebook from her hand on the floor and read over her answers.

"Not bad, a few wrong here and there but you can move onto the next section." He handed it back to her. She nodded and started working again.

Xanxus ran his eyes over that petite body of her and how determine her face looked with those creases between her brows.

It would be funny as hell if she fails but for some reason, part of him didn't want her too. Perhaps it was because-

"H-hey, there's also a speaking and a listening test..." She said hesitantly, having seen his eyes on her, she asked "Xanxus-san?"

He looked away to the drawings on his hand. "You're already done?"

"W-well not really" He heard her laugh slightly, it sounded a little bit force "But I think I should practice at least a little bit too before continuing with this."

"Fine by me. Listen up then." Xanxus smirked and shut the manga closed. He stood up and walked toward her.

'Well time to mess with the brat.'

"_Hello miss, how are you?_" He said fluently standing in front of her, leaning onto his right arm against the desk.

"Err..." She opened her mouth then closed.

"Well? Do you want to practice speaking english or not?" He said annoyingly then added "No dictionary or notes." when seeing her hand touched the red dictionary.

"Ehhhh? Y-you're kidding..."

"Don't 'ehh' me" He whacked her head.

"Owwie" She rubbed her head. " fine... Um ... _I-I am fine, thank you. And you?_" She responded the basic reply of all 'how are you' question with a slight accent.

"Good. _Are you available tonight?_" The smirk came back onto his face and he laughed mentally at her confused face. Practically yelling out 'what the hell does available means?!'

"Um.._yes_?" She said quietly, questioning her own answer.

"_Would you like to accompany me to a dinner?_" He grinned smugly and tilting her face up.

"W-Wait Wha-?" Tsuna gaped at his action, switching back to Japanese.

"_I'll take that as a yes. Wear something pretty._" He continued and leaned down to her face. "_But you are gorgeous either way_ **Tsunayoshi**." He whispered her name in her ear almost seductively before pulling back, trying hard not to snicker from the sight before him.

Her face was red from ear to ear and her eyes widened with mouth hung open.

Xanxus couldn't help it but burst out laughing, holding his stomach as the brat's face finally show comprehension of what was happening.

"Y-you stupid old man!" She spluttered and covered her cheeks. "W-what the heck was that?" She yelled at him.

"How to get a date?" He wheezed out between his laugh.

"W-what the, that doesn't related to my study!"

"You should have seen your face, brat. Fucking hilarious!" The loud laughter finally died out to a chuckle.

"S-stop laughing!" She tried to sound angry but he knew the brat better than that. "Y-you're being mean!"

"How am I being mean, brat?" He smirked.

"You were messing with me!" She glared.

…Kinda cute he supposed '... What the hell am I thinking?! Damn brat'

"But you did understand most of it, so it was helping you in a way." He defended.

"Well only some... I wasn't very sure of what you were asking really... Just that last part where I heard my name and _gorgeous_..." She looked away, tint of pink were still on her cheeks. "...you were being sappy..."

"Shut the fuck up brat, it was one of your vocabulary words so I thought I'll use it." He wasn't the type who'd use those stupid romantic languages. He just wanted to mess with her, but it didn't sound that bad when her name was included...

"A-anyway how do you spell _available_?'" the crease appeared between her eyes again as she flipped through the red dictionary. "It'll be good to learn a new word..."

He frowned; all that effort was for nothing. Xanxus snatched the thick book from her hand and tossed it onto the bed.

"H-hey!" She stood up, wanting to get it back but he stepped in the way.

"Brat" He started, telling her to stay with his eyes.

She looked up to him stiffly "...y-yes?"

Her eyes closed shut when his rough finger pressed against her forehead.

"That won't do." Brown orbs stared back at him questioningly.

"You won't get anything through that thick head of yours if you're this tense, Tsuna."

"I-I'm not..." She stepped back, looking down at the floor.

Stubborn brat. Then it had come down to this.

He grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her with him to the door.

"I'm hungry. Make dinner."

"X-Xanxus-san! You're choking me!" She flailed "And I have to study, you can eat last night left over." She pulled off his hand and proceed to pick up her dictionary.

"No." He glared and spun her around by her elbow.

"Hiee!" She squeaked as he lifted her up and swung her on his shoulder easily like a sack of potato. "X-xanxus-san!"

"Just stay still stupid." He started walking as she started kicking around.

"L-let me down! I need to study. I don't have time to play..."

"..."

She sighed, knowing silent from him meant she should shut up...

"I hate seeing that face of yours right now, brat. Those stupid smiles fits you more."

-x27-

**I don't need luck because you taught me.**

Tsuna remembered that was what she said to him with a grin on the morning of the day of the exam.

Even if she said that, as Tsuna stood under the score board with many students in the class surrounded; she couldn't help but let her heart thumped loudly, her stomach quenched as she search for her name.

... It's...

'It's there! It's at the bottom but it's there!'

Tsuna screamed loudly in her head and almost started crying, a huge smile broke out on her face.

She did it! She passed! Somehow...

If she wasn't smiling too hard she would have notice the looks people were giving her, saying 'why is she so happy? She got the worse passing score as possible.'

-x27-

Xanxus was just lying around on the deck outside of the living room, his eyes slowly sliding shut. It was quiet without the brat around and he was getting quite sleepy.

Well why should he tortured himself and stay awake when he can be lost in dreamland? So Xanxus let out a yawn and felt himself relax by the sound of insects buzzing and warm sunlight rested on his skin. He lifted an arm onto his eyes.

"Xanxus-san!" A loud called was heard from the door after a huge slam, making him slip away from sleep as he was just a second away from it.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. Maybe she'll go away if he pretended there wasn't anyone in the house...

'Oh wait that brat lives here...'

"Xanxus-san!" the voice was closer now and it mixed with some laughter then he felt a weight on his chest.

...Was that suppose to be a hug?

He was about to put an arm around that slim shoulders "I passed! I did it! Thank you!" but the weight left just like that.

He shifted his arm and opened an eye; only to meet with the brat's huge grin, her face inch away. He would have back away if the wooden floor wasn't beneath his head.

"S..shut up, I was about go to sleep stupid brat." He whacked her head, almost too lightly for his daily routine. But his hand rested there and he mumbled in his breath. "You did good."

But he knew the brat caught it, he can feel that smile beaming at him even when his eyes were closed.

He couldn't help but allow his lips formed a small smile also.

.

.

-Omake-

The house phone rings while Tsuna was still in the shower. So Xanxus unhappily dragged himself to it and lazily pick it up.

"Talk." He grumbled.

"I-is this the Sawada household?" The voice on the other line quiver slightly.

"Yeah, what do you want?"Xanxus really hated talking on phone but then a question caught his ear.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's teacher. I need to talk to her guardian please... W-who might you be?"

Who was Xanxus to her?... Good question really.

Xanxus thought about it for a minute and answered "...Older brother."

'Older brother?' Xanxus groaned in his mind.

Shitty relationship... She's his-

"Oh? I didn't realize she has a brother..."

"Just get to the point already." He frowned tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ah that's right. I called to inform you that Sawada has to retake her English class due to low class average. I'm sorry to have to do this even when she had managed to passed the exam."

"Okay. I'll tell her that." Like hell he will. Xanxus shut the phone with a clack before the teacher can rambling more about how Tsuna act in class and some other shit.

Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom while drying her hair. "Who was that Xanxus-san?"

He snickered. "Wrong number, brat. Don't worry about it."

Man, her reaction will be priceless when she finds out tomorrow. Xanxus laughed inwardly and decided to go watch some TV with a confused girl trailing behind.

* * *

Did i confused any of you? =_= because i confused my beta reader lol...  
what happened is:

[last chapter/xanxus fell asleep in her living room] then [xanxus tutor her for english] then [she got kinapped].  
but i changed the order you know to make it "un-normal" ? XD

and i apologize for my sucky description of someone giving english lesson to another person. Because honestly English is my worse subject I seriously don't know how to teach. lol

**I'm sorry again e-e** for the huge loophole, but that's how it was plan so even if you complain I'm not gonna change it lol so sorry

~ =u= ~

And just an additional fact, no the kidnapping part **isn't the main plot**. I just use it write fluff :3

I'm not even sure what's the main plot =7=; this story mainly about Xanxus and Tsuna's relationship so no action gonna happen much (I suck at writing action scene so...) … but i'm not sure yet~ we'll see

I don't know if this chapter has enough fluff (or if the fluff was any good) therefore if you happen to read this author note then please enjoy this cheesy/fluffy/cliche somewhat **alternate ending**;3

* * *

**-Author's fangirl ending which merely happen in her crazy mind and did not actually happen in the actual story, also, may contain major occness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

Tsuna smiled and sprawled on the deck next to him, laying on her stomach and propping herself up with her elbow.

"You'll make a good teacher Xanxus-san" She smiled, poking his cheeks.

"Hell no...i hate kids." He mumbled, slapped at her hand lightly.

"But you don't hate me, do you?"

Xanxus opened his eyes and looked at her again. "I do." He said as rolling onto the side and put an arm around her waist.

"Ehh, you're kidding" She puffed up her cheeks.

He ignored her and drifted off to sleep, she adjusted herself so she was laying on her side too.

She smiled, staring at his face. "Liar."

* * *

:D lol

And I'm sorry for the late answer, **I saw lots of people ask that if Tsuna will be related to the mafia. And yes :3 yes she will.**

**I love all your reviews** but due to the time I'll only reply to anyone that have question or any opinion on the story. TTwTT** but I read each and everyone of them** just so you know -lessthan3- so **thank you so much**to both anonymous and normal users, for making the time to drop an encouragement for me~

well hope you like this chapter~

I was giving advice of not bashing my own story but in my opinion some part of this was written very poorly lol (from my viewpoint as a reader lol) but please bear with me,

I write these stuff on the way to school in the morning so I was still half asleep then XP

Lol anyway thanks for reading~

See you later~ (in about a week or two...)

-Mii :)

P.S: I HOPE NO ONE DIE! M-maybe verde will do something heal them...IDK ;3;

And bermuda looked funny lol.

I know he's strong and stuff (tsuna's stronger!) but I can not take him seriously looking like that...

lol he's Reborn's rival ne? But I think reborn will gets more girls lol XD  
nah jk


	8. VIII

**THANK YOU FOR Y'ALL SUPPORT! WITH ALL THE ALERTS, REVIEW AND FAVORITES!  
**

**You people make me happy lol, for more fangirl over so many reviews please read the footnote.**

**Sorry for the super late update, shitty life got in the way you know.**

**.  
**

**I'll stop my rambling now and let you read~**

**Hope I won't disappointed any of you~**

**Beta by: Popping Bubbles :) shout out to the awesome Bubble-san~**

**.  
**

**For anyone who's having a hard time picturing Tsuna,**

** please take out the space and adds dot com after deviantart:**

** mizuki06 . deviantart /# / d5hskth**

**.  
**

**If you are interest in my Xfem27 messy sketch:**

** mizuki06 . deviantart /gallery / # / d5gf3vk**

**.  
**

**New genderbend-character:**

** mizuki06 . deviantart /gallery / # / d5e949n**

**(sorry that's the only good picture of her right now lol, i'll draw more later)**

**.  
**

**well then Enjoy!**

**apologize before hand cus all the words are jumbled up ^^'  
**

* * *

Warning:

Minor (kinda-ish...in my opinion anyway) cussing, major OOC-ness! And Xanxus.

–

_Xanxus tossed the chocolate box he was holding back onto the display table, uninterested in the object anymore. He looked around for anything that caught his eye._

_A sweet shop that Xanxus happened to passed by was having a sale and so he decided to give it a look, do you really need a reason to go buy sweets? ...Although he had someone in mind that won't exactly mind if he suddenly come home with a chocolate cake or some kind of candy._

_ But looking at the shop again; there weren't many people around, so he figured the shop wasn't that great. Swinging the grocery bag over his shoulder, he took off, heading home. 'Well...the brat's home anyway.' _

_The 'business trip' that involved purchasing eggs and fruits took longer than he had expected. The stupid girl better be done with her homework. He wanted to eat a stupid dinner already, fucking starving to death._

_No, buying food at street vendor was a fucking waste of money. And beside Xanxus didn't want to get some stupid stomach ache, those shit weren't safe. _

_It wasn't like the reason was because he wanted to eat the girl's cooking, they were always burnt anyway. But seeing her eyes sparkled and hear her voice squealing 'It tasted better than before right?' each time he tried her foods wasn't exactly bad..._

_Those burnt foods were really non-comparable to the one he used to have in HQ but they were tolerable. He won't complain if the girl kept on that stupid smile of her..._

_._

_._

_._

VIII

.

.

.

Xanxus rolled off the bed heavily and dragged himself to the stairs, eyes half closed but even if they were open he won't be able to see in this dark hallway. His eyes squinted shut as he reached the kitchen. There were light coming from there and a few sound of clothes shuffling. He spots a certain brunette.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes to help them adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Hiie!" The little girl squeaked and planted her back against the kitchen counter, hiding behind her whatever she was doing. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail neatly... Well neat enough since the brat's hair was anything but neat.

She had on that small build a pale orange apron. It was quite fitting to her...

He glared, stopping his mind from forming any more stupid thoughts. "It's fucking 1 in the morning, stop being so damn loud."

"S-sorry…you just startled me that's all…" She laughed nervously. "E-er so what are you doing here Xanxus-san?"

He headed to the fridge and she moved along the counter, kept trying to block his view. "What? I can't get a drink?" He said as taking out a cold water bottle then proceeds to chug down half of it to soothe his drying throat.

"O-of course you can... haha"

He was intrigued, wondering what could she possibly be hiding? Prior to his knowledge, a small smirk already formed on his lip. He advanced forward. But the girl never moved an inch except looking up to him with those huge brown eyes and a nervous frown.

He stopped at a few feet away and placed his both his hands on the edge of the counter, looking down to her. He took a quick glance at the things behind her; height had its advantages.

There was a small square box that was loosely wrapped around by a pink ribbon. It seemed that she was in the middle of tying it before he had interrupted.

He took a step back, grabbing the box up and eyeing it before lifting the lid open.

"H-hey...!" She hastily snatch the box from his hand but he stretched his arm, raising it away from her reach. "Don't open it!" She squeaked.

"Chocolates?" He asked curiously.

She jumped and tried to grab it, leaning her weight onto him in the process. "G-give it back! I-it's for a friend...!" She held onto his shirt for extra support and reached for the box. A few centimeters shorts.

He, of course, had been into this position before and subconsciously placed his hand on her waist. The brat always ended up on the floor, so prevention is always better.

"This is a surprise, you have friend?" He grinned.

"Unlike you!" She gaped at him disbelievingly.

"I don't need worthless trash clinging around me." 'Like that stupid of a Varia bunch back in Italy...'

"B-but I'm not trash" jump "and you gotta admit" another jump "I kinda am your 'friend.'" Her fingers grazed it but that wasn't enough.

"You are trash. Good trash. You are allow to hang around me so I can step on you all the time." He stated the obvious.

"That doesn't make sense..." She stopped and glared up at him.

"It does. You're just too stupid to understand." He laughed "Not to mention a midget also!"

She looked down, gripping his shirt tightly.

Xanxus furrowed his brow 'usually it took longer to get her to submit so why -'

His arm lowered for a short second and **SNATCH!**

He couldn't felt the smooth surface of the box anymore and she slipped away from his grasp, grinning widely.

"Got it~" She said in a singing tone.

"Tsk." He frowned, it was probably because the box was snatched away or maybe it was because that warmness the pressed against him suddenly disappeared...

"Whatever." He crossed his arm.

She started to giggle lightly "Who's the midget now?"

"Still you" He rolled his eyes at her stupid come back.

"N-nuh uh." The girl glared at him again but this time Xanxus perceived it more like a pout...

"You're wasting your breath brat."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back, fumbling with the ribbon to tie it around the box again.

"...Who is it for?" He was hesitant to ask but did anyway, even if somewhere in his mind he didn't want to know the answer. "Valentine is tomorrow right? I take it that you're going to confess to some dumb brat at school." His tone sound bored but what she'll never know was that something, a weird feeling, was building up in his chest.

Her face steamed red and she spluttered out "N-no...n-not really"

"Stop denying the obvious. Your fucking face said it all." He smacked her head.

"Ow! So? You didn't have to hit me" She sniffed, the color gradually faded.

"My hand likes the back of your head. Don't blame me."

"T-that doesn't - ugh... why do I even bother...?" She groaned and earned a snicker from him "Told you you're wasting your breath."

"Fine. Then I will ignore you now." She concluded and went back to tying the ribbon.

He leaned at the sink, still keeping his eyes on her as he spoke. "So who's this stupid brat you're in love with?"

She turned and stared at him with wide eyes and cheeks flaming up once again. "I-I am not in l-love with him!" Xanxus rolled his eyes, really. Talk about denial..."And Kyoki isn't a brat nor is he stupid!"

"His name is Kyoki huh? Sound like a brat's name to me." He shrugged lightly.

"W-what, no!" She frowned but it eased to a small smile as she diverted her eyes back to the box of chocolates. "H-he's ...really nice to me... always helps me and all..." She fidgeted and getting more red if that was possible. "His smile is really...pretty..." She looked up to Xanxus with a fond smile.

The older man thought his chest tightened for a second there. But he quickly chased away the feeling.

"Pfft- you don't call a boy pretty. He'll be piss at you." Xanxus laughed mockingly "I bet he looks like a woman for you to be saying that."

"H-he is manly!" Tsuna squeaked "More than you!"

"You know that's not true brat." He smirked. She glared, still looking like a pout

...He really can't take this girl seriously.

She turned away childishly and said nothing else.

Couldn't stand the silent for more than a second he tugged her hair. "Hey...I want chocolate too."

She ignored him.

"Oiii brat." Tugged harder.

Still ignoring him.

He gave another hard tug before Tsuna turned to him, smacked his hand off her hair and stomped to the refrigerator. She took something out and stomped back.

"Here." She sighed, holding up a truffle.

"I don't want to dirty my hand." He said opened his mouth. He saw a tiny little blush on her cheeks and smirked inwardly. 'Now that's how it should be.'

"I wonder how I can put up with you sometime..." She unwrapped the chocolate and hesitantly popped it in his mouth.

Xanxus shrugged and added "This taste like shit."

"H-hey! I made it!" She scolded him. "Be grateful that you can have some."

"So that's why. Because _you_ made it." He snickered "Well you know the saying 'get the man through his stomach'? You're going to have to find another way brat."

"You-" The girl hit him weakly on the arm. "m-meanie... I knew that, you didn't have to tell me..." She finished quietly with a depressing tone.

...Well now she made him feel bad. Damn brat.

He turned her to him and grabbed her cheeks, pinching, stretching it out to form a massive grin. "Don't make that stupid face." She repeatedly saying "ow" but he didn't let go. "If that stupid boy isn't blind, I'd say he'll like you too." He continued and let go.

"...R-really?" She rubbed her red cheeks.

Xanxus nodded. "You are ador- dork. But I figure he's one too, so yes, really."

She hit him again with a "Hey!" and Xanxus chuckled.

"Well go to sleep soon."

Brushing her bang to the side and fixing it with her tuna hair clip, he then turned to leave.

He brought up his hand as an acknowledgment to her "Good night."

Xanxus flopped down to the soft mattress and lied on his back, his eyes gazed at the ceiling while he attempted to clear his mind. Those red eyes slowly slid shut. And a vivid image of the girl smiling with some bastard appeared in his vision. "Tsk."

He scowled and flung a pillow at the wall. It dropped down with a thud and Xanxus tried to seek his sleep once again.

.

* * *

.

The brat's wake up call from downstairs echoed up the stairs and did its job wonderfully because Xanxus was awoken abruptly. He groaned and rolled to his side, nuzzling the soft blanket, trying to go back to sleep before he heard the door to his room open and her light footsteps coming in.

"Xanxus-san, wake up." She said softly and tapped him on the shoulder. He stirred and fluttered an eye open to look at her. She was kneeling on the floor at his eye level and propping herself up with an elbow on the bed. "Breakfast is on the table. Wash the dish after you finish would you?" She smiled slightly.

He only stared at her with no answer. She seemed to linger there for a moment wanting to say or do something else but had stood up and left with an 'I'm off to school.'

He pulled the blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep once again. What was the point of staying awake if all he could think about was that stupid brat?

.

* * *

.

'K-Kyoki-kun!' Tsuna shouted and ran forward to the boy who had stopped in his track and waited for her.

Tsuna can feel her cheek heat up as she took out the red rectangular box containing the chocolates she had made the day before. Her eyes glued to the ground as she held it out to him.

'U-um... This is...' She said quietly and looked up when the box was lifted up from her hand. Kyoki was blushing slightly and stared at the box with a slightly surprise expression but then his face stretched into a smile. 'I w-want to tell you that...' She grabbed the hem of her shirt due to nervousness.

'I Like you!' Tsuna shouted, squeezing her eyes shut; she was red from ear to ears but she didn't care.

She slowly opened an eye when receive quietness.

And only met with his gentle smile and she couldn't move as he came up to her, she couldn't react when his arm wrapped around her. 'I been waiting for that since forever.'

Tsuna turned even more red if that was possible and with a huge smile, she put her arms around him. The orange fabric of the jacket of the school uniform suddenly turn into white and instantly she noticed that familiar warmth and scent. Hesitantly, she looked up, facing with a different person. 'X-Xanxus-san?' She stuttered and tried to pull away.

'Tsunayoshi...' He didn't let her go, his scarlet eyes that filled with confusion and a hint of pain, they stiffened her body. He tilted her face up and said quietly 'How is that brat better than I am?' She saw his face slowly came close and shut her eyes, ready for the expected.

'I am the one who love you, Tsu-'

.

* * *

.

"-na!"

"... Tsuna!"

Huh...?

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna jolted up suddenly and fallen side way out of her chair with a loud thud. She hit her head on a leg of the chair of the next table. "O-oww" She rubbed on the new-forming bump.

Everyone eyes were focused on her before loud laughter filled the room along with "That's no-good Tsuna for you." or "how clumsy". But Kyoki flashed her a concerned look so she was alright, somewhat... the sight of the drawer of his desk was filled with boxes of different colors with cute ribbons on, each had made her frown. 'So he already got that many...'

She forced a little laugh to hide her embarrassment and got back onto her seat. "Quiet down!" The teacher loud voice broke through the side conversations that were start due to the commotion.

"Tsunayoshi. If I catch you sleeping in my class one more time. You'll be doing classroom duties for a month. Understand?" He continued.

"Y-yes sir." Well it wasn't like she hasn't done that before. Either from her classmate, that were suppose to help with duties but ended up pushing the responsibility to Tsuna or it was punishment for making stupid mistakes in other class. So Tsuna can quite say with confidence that she has no problem doing those things. They were pretty simple anyway...

"Well, picking up from where we left off-"

RING

The lunch bell send a loud screech sound across campus and many shuffling sound filled the classroom as everyone cleaned up their stuff.

"Do page 59 and 60 in the textbook for homework! Got it ?" The teacher yelled as he packed up his stuff, soon he was out of the classroom.

Sighing, Tsuna was glad that class was finally over, it confused her so much... That was why half of the time she fell asleep. Today was the same... but what the heck was with that dream...?!

'It started out so great too...' She thought and slumped on the desk again as students chattered and getting ready for lunch around her.

Her heart thrashed in her chest as she recalled the kiss and Xanxus' words at the end. Her slim fingers brushed across the soft lips, remembering about that time under the rain... Her cheeks were colored with a tint of red and she quickly pushed away the memory.

But why did that happened? It should have been Kyoki... right? Mhm, that would definitely make her more happy...

Besides, it would be the end of the world if the real Xanxus was confessing to her like a love struck guy from some television drama.

It just seemed impossible.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" She heard a voice speaking up from her right and she looked up.

"K-Kyoki-kun!" She jolted up on her seat properly, hastily fixing her hair. "Y-yes I'm fine"

The boy only gave off a little smile "That's good then."

Not knowing what else to say, he walked away but Tsuna grabbed his jacket before she even think. "Hiie!..." Tsuna squeaked at her action and quickly pulled back her hand.

"Do you need something?" She diverted her eyes away from that bright face and smile that gave out sparkles.

"U-um..." She reached into her bag. "I h-have something..."

"Oi Kyoki!" A boy called from the entrance door and Kyoki turned to him. "You coming for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Kyoki said cheerfully.

"Hurry up and it's not nice to be late to your lunch date!" The boy smirked.

...Date?

"I-it's not a date! She and I are friends!" Kyoki screamed back, when the boy only laughed.

Tsuna's confidence suddenly dissolved into nothing when seeing the bright red on Kyoki's cheeks. Her hand let go of the chocolate box, letting it fall back into her bag.

"S-sorry about him!" Kyoki turned back to her "H-he was blabbering nonsense... Now what were you saying?"

Tsuna shook her head. "N-never mind." She stretched a smile "You b-better go."

A little frown appeared on his face for just a second before it was replaced with the usual smile.

"Would you like to join us then?"

Tsuna said "No, I'm okay.." smiling slightly to assure the boy that it was really okay.

He looked a bit disappointed.

"Okay... See you later, Tsuna-san" with a wave he disappeared behind the door.

Tsuna slumped on the desk again after he left. "I guess even Kyoki must have someone he likes..." She mumbled dejectedly. But indirect rejection wasn't really that bad. Maybe it was because she knew the outcome from the start...?

"Hey. No-good Tsuna." She heard a snarl from behind her, Tsuna turned around. Two girls stood with their arms crossed, an ugly expression was on their face. Tsuna couldn't remember their names.

"Y-yes...?"

"You better stay away from our Kyoki, you hear me?" Girl number one said.

"Just because he's nice doesn't mean you can take advantage of him and cling onto him like a leech." Girl number 2 added.

Tsuna nodded, not wanting to continue the pointless conversation, since Kyoki already has someone he liked.

The girls left, still scowling and gave Tsuna dirty looks from time to time. The brunette only lay her head on the table, wondering why did almost all the girls in Namimori high liked Kyoki , when over half of them weren't actually his friends. Saying things like "I like you" when they barely know him...

But who was she to talk, she was just the same. Kyoki and herself were indeed friends, but when was it that they had an actual conversation without "thank you for the notes" or "be careful and don't trip"? She didn't even know about his favorite hobbies or anything like that. She didn't know one thing about his family except for that he has a brother in an upper grade. She knew nothing about him yet here she was, thinking that she might have a chance...

Too bad, life never goes the way you plan.

She closed her eyes and decided to catch up on her nap.

.

* * *

.

Xanxus kicked off the blanket and sat up sleepily. Lazily he picked up the clock on the bedside and stared at the time... Fuck! It was only an hour pass noon. He woke up too early! And now his eyes were wide open, sleep won't come again, he knew it.

Groaning, he took off to the kitchen. He yawned loudly when a plate filled with rice balls caught his eye, onigiri as the girl called it.

A little note was beside it, written in purple ink.

'I made the kind that you like' A little doodle of a tuna was below it.

Xanxus smiled slightly to himself, no one was here anyway so why bother to hide it?

Without brushing his teeth, he peeled off the plastic wrap that covered the food and picked one up, biting on it contently.

One after another, the full plate of rice was now empty.

Putting it into the sink, he wondered what would he do for today... Xanxus glanced at the clock at the doorway, another hour until the brat comes home. Maybe he should go pick her up... Only because he wanted to see how much of a brat was the boy that the girl was so in love with. Nothing more than that.

Xanxus took off to the bathroom.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna walked with her eyes glued to the ground, the almost weightless chocolate box in her bag was dragging her heart down to her stomach. She didn't like that feeling at all.

She bumped to a group of people.

"Ah...sorry" She said quickly but none of them was paying attention, their eyes were fixed on the 2 figures near the gate.

Tsuna looked around, 'why did everyone gather here?' Pushing her way through, the sight that greeted her left her mouth hung open.

X-Xanxus was freaking fighting with Hibari-san!

Fists flying at his face yet he dodged them easily with that stupid smirk. Hibari growled and kicked at his stomach. But he grabbed her ankle and threw off the prefect's balance.

H-Hibari-san was scary...but it was even more scary that Xanxus was winning.

Hibari retreated back; a cold smile appeared on her face and Tsuna's blood froze.

"Not bad, herbivore." The girl said amusingly. "But anyone who's trespassing Namimori High's property will be bitten to death." The smile turned malicious as she took out her tonfas and her gray eyes were emitting killing intent. Xanxus kept his smirk, not affected at all by the threat.

'Hieee! Hibari-san is serious now... He's going to get himself kill!'

Hibari lunged at Xanxus and Tsuna found herself running in between them. "S-stop!"

Hibari widened her eyes, unable to stop as she was inches away. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and expected the cold metal to collide with her face but instead she was pulled by a rough arm out of the swinging course.

"You idiot." Tsuna heard from Xanxus as he released her arm.

"You. Get out of my way." Hibari growled. "Do not make me punish a student."

'You already chased me around with weapons in the morning though' Tsuna thought in her head but she kept it in and bowed down repeatedly. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! H-he actually was waiting for me." She looked up but tried to avoid eye contact with the other girl.

"Why are you apologizing to that trash?" Xanxus asked, annoyed.

"You, shut up." She hushed him quickly.

"W-we'll be leaving now. I'm sorry again for the trouble." She grabbed Xanxus' hand and before Hibari can stop her. She already dragged him along with her out of the school ground.

.

* * *

.

"Y-you idiot.." Xanxus looked at the girl, who was trying to catch her breath while he was breathing normally as though he hadn't sprint for a few blocks at all.

"Who was the one that jump in front of that bloodthirsty woman back there then?" Xanxus laced his fingers with hers and tugged at her hand as he started to walk again. It was just tempting. Beside she wasn't pulling away...

"W-well who was the one that got himself in that situation in the first place?"

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine." He said and that was the true. That short hair girl was strong but Xanxus was stronger. Plain fact.

"What were you doing there anyway?" She sighed. "How did you even finds out where my school is...?"

"It wasn't that hard brat." He turned back to her. "And I wanted to see that Kyoki boy." 'But forgot because of that stupid trash,' he added in his mind.

"Anyway, did you...?" He trailed off but she knew what he was talking about. A long sighed escaped from her lips and she shook her head. "Why the hell not?" She only pulled her hand away and sat on a nearby bench. Xanxus frowned at that but took a seat next to her, arms resting on the backrest.

"He already likes someone." She stared at her lap.

"So you just give up like that?" He scoffed. "Girls..."

"W-well what would you do if your crush-"

"I don't have one." he quickly cut in.

"Let's just pretend you have one okay?" She groaned and continued "What would you do if that person liked someone else...?" He was silent so she answered. "You would hope for their happiness right?" Tsuna smiled painfully.

"No." He locked his eyes in hers. "I'd make that girl mine. Make her love me so much that she won't ever remember the other guy's face." He smirked confidently. Tsuna stared at him surprisingly before laughed softly.

"That sound like you."

He hummed and ruffled her hair from behind.

After a minute silence he spoke up. "Are you sad, brat?"

"...No." She closed her eyes.

Xanxus put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She didn't complain, only dropping her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a bad liar, Tsuna."

.

* * *

.

_The grocery bag slipped from Xanxus hand and caused some eggs got broken but that was the least of his problem right now. His eyes widened in shock._

_He expected the girl to come out to greet him not the wide opening door that a hinge was loosened._

_The light was on and there was this uncomfortable silent in the empty house. Xanxus took a step in, taking note of the fragments of a broken vase as he avoided them._

_Blood smeared on the wall, drying with its maroon color. _

_He knelt down to pick up something lying on the wood floor._

_... Her red X hair clip. Clutching it in his palm he landed a harsh punch at the innocent floor. "Fuck." He breathed out._

_Can it be... a rival family? The yakuza?_

_The Vongola knows nothing of his location and her existence so it can't be them..._

_Yamaguchi?_

_Goda?_

_Kozakura?_

_Caifano?_

_Moretti?_

_Siciliano?_

_WHO?!_

_So many names flooded in his head._

_Taking in a breath and calming down his mind, nothing will come out if he panic, he pulled himself up._

_A part of him hated how he was acting right now. The brat... Tsunayoshi was abducted by some fucktard and he stood here, looking almost unaffected by it._

_Walking to the phone, his mind forming any possible ways of cruelly killing someone because the trash that dare to start a fight with the Varia was going to get it._

_They better be fucking honored that Xanxus will personally send them to hell._

_He punched in the numbers and lifted the phone up to his ear._

_"Voii who is this?!" A voice answered and Xanxus deepened his scowl._

_"Trash. We got cleaning to do." He said with a low voice. "Track the damn phone IP address, and get your fucking ass over here. You got an hour."_

_"Boss?! You fucking bastard where have you been?! What do you mean by get my ass over to you?! _You_ are the one who needs to get the fuck to Japan HQ in this mome-" Xanxus pushed the off button ending the conversation that lasted less than a minute._

_His eyes scanned the doorway area again and the mess disgusted him. He walked toward the door with the will to shut it._

_A shine caught his eye and he stopped, spotting a... necklace of some sort near the wall..._

_Picking it up, he allowed a small cruel smirk appeared. She was smarter than he thought._

_With that being said, the brat better not be dead by the time he finds her. _

.

* * *

.

**So that's it for this chapter~ sorry for taking so long~**

**from now on I think it'll take at least 3-4 weeks for a chapter if I am busy,**

**i'll try to update every 2 weeks but we'll see.**

**I am just really busy lol e-e school isnt fun at all.**

**I been re-reading Answer and X27 doujinshi to get the x27 fangirlness in me again**

**so i'll have motivation to write lol~ so far it's working but lets hope I can continue this story without any problem yes?~**

**.  
**

**and yes, Kyoko Hibari's debut in Excuse me miss, would you like to get married?~**

**she is the other gender bend character other than Kyoko/Kyoki and Tsuna~**

**but I will not reveal the side pairing lol~ feel free to take any guess~**

**and now:**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! **

**I really read over all of them and stared at each with a huge grinned lol ( but I do hope I didn't miss any question that need to be answer hehe e-e)**

**I wanna thank the anonymous reviewers too! I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to you ;3; **

**but im glad you're enjoying the story and actually review more than once! **

**Appreciated it!**

**.  
**

**Also,**

**2 more until I reach a 100 reviews OAO **

**OMGSLDFKJ;ADS**

**THIS FEELS LIKE A DREAM! I did not think I ever get that much of reviews.**

**I'm so glad this story turn out to be a success (somewhat~)**

**because I personally really love this plot lol.**

**Thanks for reading~**

**and again for favorites, alerts and reviews~ **

**I apologize again if I don't reply to your review ^^**

**my free time are limited everyday so yeah~ :3 I used them to draw and write story so~**

**anyway**

**Later~**

**-Mii :3**

**.  
**

**P.S: OMG GUIESS TSUNAYOSHI KICKED BERMUDA'S BUTT LOL**

**XD can't wait for the next KHR chapter~**

**they should hurried and make an anime for the shimon arcs and stuff e_e **

**btw code breaker finally got an anime... e-e that was random lol XD**


	9. IX

Hi, so you're still here? What's wrong with you?

Hahah no I'm just joking, thanks for clicking on this and well, thanks to the reviewers and followers. You guys are my motivation to write :3 I am really sorry i am not able to reply to all of your wonderful reviews and encouragements ;3; but i read all of them and they made me smile and you know... I LOVE YOU GUIESS *cry*

Sorry won't cut it, I know, but things just happened and before you know it a few months passed (4)

So here have some tomato *hands out tomatoes* you can eat it or throw it at me if you want ;3

Now enjoy reading and it would be awesome if you can give me some feedback~

Beta by: Popping-Bubbles

Many thanks to her.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

IX

Just a little bit after 7 o'clock, the town was flooded with people shuffling around, trying to maneuver their ways through the crowded streets. Every once in a while, a few cars passed and junior high students can be seen pedaling on their bikes.

The noise, the close space and the suffocating air; he hated them. That was why Yamazaki Mutou only settled himself at a corner of his frequent cafe and observed the chaos behind the glass window, even if a clear view was nearly impossible with all the words that were glued onto it.

The cafe was not the best and was a little old, but it was enough to his liking as rarely did many people stop by.  
The lighting was dim, only a head light hovered above each table to increase the brightness.  
One or two business men loitered around the back, asking for more drinks as they rushed through their late reports while the owner only grumbled, upset how he was interrupted during his reading time.

No one paid any attention to the university student sitting in front, and certainly no one cared enough to listen to the quiet conversation that he was exchanging over his cellphone.

.

"You are an idiot." Mutou, with his calm voice, said to the person on the other line. "You were only to confirm his location, so why the hell did you pull a civilian into our business?"  
Holding a fork in his free hand, he finally reached out to the untouched piece of cake sitting before him. He swept his fork across its surface, bringing up the icing on top, then smoothing it back down as he continued his conversation. "The Vongola would gladly hand over a few thousands for information on his whereabouts. But now you went and knock out a random girl, alerting him that something is going on-"  
He frowned and stabbed into the soft texture, making a clang sound on the contact with the plate. "-he won't be there by the time Vongola come." He leaned back and pushed the plate away. "How's the girl?" He sighed. "Good. Keep her there, she must have some information... I'll be back in soon." He stood up and hauled his bag over his shoulder.

"And Akatsu-" He stopped when the old owner's eyes were fixed on him. He flashed a smile, a simple stretch of muscle containing no particular emotion, "Mister, the usual please. To go." The old man kept on his scowl and left to the kitchen. "-are you still listening?" He turned facing the street and stuffed his hand into his pocket. With the same smile he said to his subordinate "Next time you make a mistake, I'll personally take care of your other eye."

He shut off his phone and turned back to see the old man's wife bringing out a plastic bag. He took out his wallet as she handed him the bag and took the money. "Here, tell that girlfriend of yours to come visit this old woman soon. I miss her." She smiled kindly.

"She'll be back soon." He nodded. "I miss her too... Thanks for the cake. I'll be going now." He gave a slight bow and headed out, a respectful act that a good student would pay to his elder.

.

Well dressed and well mannered, in her eyes, he knew that he was no more than an ordinary enrollee of Tou University.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Standing and gawking before a plain looking house, Squalo still couldn't believe his boss was here all this time.

'Sawada?'

The man rumbled through his mind searching for the owner of the name. None popped up, Squalo was certain none of their Japanese clients were a "Sawada". Yet why did the name sound familiar on his tongue?

Well his boss should have the answer.

_"...That bastard." _He mumbled feeling his blood starting to heat up at the thought of that person.

"W-what is your order sir?"

"Stay and wait what else?!" He barked to his subordinate, who was standing next to the black Mercedes behind, and stormed to the entrance.

He slammed the door open.

_"VOIIIII BOSS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"DON'T BE SO FUCKING LOUD YOU STUPID TRASH!"_ Immediately he heard a familiar voice roaring in response. His mouth opened, getting to another smartass comment, when suddenly a ziplock bag was speeding toward his face. The small, yet surprisingly heavy thing knocked painfully on his forehead.

_"OW!"_ The bag fell onto the floor. _"FUCK!"_ He held his head. _" BOSS OR NOT, WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"_

Xanxus stood in the hall, face lifted up arrogantly and wearing a scowl. He was now clad in his black slack and dress shirt, looking more official, even if his tie was hanging casually around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up. _"Like hell you can"_

_"Oh yeah?!"_ Squalo quickly flicked out his sword and charged at Xanxus, swinging down the blade. _"THIS IS FOR THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED ME."_ Xanxus stepped to the side, avoiding it. _"I LOOKED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"_ He swiftly turned and aimed a kick at the other's head, though it was blocked easily. _"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?!"_ Xanxus glowered and threw a punch at his face. _"YOU SHOULD!"_ He dodged it before another fist coated in flames headed straight to his face.

_"WELL I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT NOW!"_

Squalo widened his eyes, and in haste of avoiding the punch, he landed himself on the floor.

_"What do you mean...?"_ He looked up to his boss' eyes. A hint of panic was there. 'What the-' The man turned away. _"VOIII WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, BOSS?!"_ He jolted up, sensing something was off.

_"The shit I threw at you, get fingerprints from it as soon as possible. Search our database for any matches."_ Xanxus only ordered and walked away.

_"VOIII! XANXUS!"_ He stomped up in front of Xanxus and grabbed his shirt collar. _"You haven't answered my question."_

_"Just shut your yapping and do your job."_ Xanxus pushed him away and continued on his way.

_"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO MY JOB IF I DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING THAT'S GOING ON?!"_ His frustrated scream was blocked out as Xanxus disappeared into a room.

Being left alone in a stranger's house, he had no choice but snatched the bag from the floor and made his way outside.

"Send this to the lab and check for fingerprints. Get the results back to me right away." He switched back to Japanese fluently then tossed the bag to the subordinate, still standing outside. "Also, contact the ninth, tell him I'll drag his stupid ass son back soon." He glared. "Now GO."

"Y-yes sir." The man hurried off, sensing his superior's displeasure.

Squalo let out a terse sigh and stared after the car.

.

It was dark now.

Night time was a time to relax, but with his boss around, he doubt he'll have any real rest tonight.

"What a pain in the ass." He stretched his neck and came back in the house.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I'm home!" Tsunayoshi beamed happily as she entered the house, quite content that her supplement classes were over, she was finally at home sweet home.

It was a long tiresome day, she could just sprawl on the floor and nap right there, but having a housemate seemed to put her in conscious of her action. Speaking of said housemate, she hasn't receive a greeting from him like usual. Which was strange, she figured he must be hungry enough by now to yell out 'You're late!' or something.

She stepped in after sliding off her shoes. "Xanxus-san?" She blinked, hearing a quiet hallway answered her. She then headed to the living room, a most logical place for the man to be.

Stepping into the room, she smiled when realizing that she was indeed, dead on.

.

Outside of the living room, on the deck; the glass doors were wide open and he sat there, casting a long shadow behind him as the orange sunset outlined his broad build.

Either he was ignoring her or he somehow became deaf. But for whatever the reason was, Tsuna put down her bag and tip toed up and cupped her small hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She grinned but it faltered as a hand latched onto her wrist and tugging forward before she could even blink. "HIIIEEEE-" The fact that she was flung through the air didn't get into her head until her body hit the ground harshly. "-oww..." And everything ached.

.

Did she ever mention he wasn't exactly the gentleman type?

.

"The hell you're sneaking up on me for?!" He frowned, not happy with being startled. Nonetheless he stood up and reached out to her wrist but this time he intention was to pull her up.

"Y-you didn't have to flip me over!" She let herself be lifted up.

"Don't surprise me then!" He dusted off her hair and clothes and walked her back to the deck.

"T-that was kind of the point!" She sat down, rubbing behind her head. Yet the action only added more to the throbbing sensation she was experiencing. Her eyes couldn't help but tear up and getting his attention for a second before he turned away, clearly attempting to ignore the guilt budding in his chest.

"Meanie..."

"Weakling." The reply came automatically out of his mouth, earning a sniffle from the younger one.  
He let out a desperate sigh. "Fine, fine! I'msorryokay?" slurring the last few words before turning to her and finding a stupid smile plastered on her face. "...You brat!" A knuckle tapped her forehead. She only grinned.

.

He slid over to her and grazed over the forming bump.

"I'll get some ice for it later." She smiled, appreciated the apologetic action. "...You're so strong..."

"Of course I am." He smirked, dropping his hand down the wooden board and leaned back. "It probably didn't hurt much due to that thick head of yours."

"I'm sure your head is thicker. Since you didn't even hear me calling you."

"You don't talk to your elder that way you pipsqueak."

"Since when have you acted like an adult?"

"All the time? And you just admitted you're a pipsqueak." He snickered, stared down.

"I don't think so, and I'm growing!" She glared up to him challengingly.

"So you won't be flat anymore?"

"W-what does that have to do with me being little, you perverted old man!" She shoved his shoulder lightly, a pink shade spread across her cheeks.

"Why do you keep calling me old man? You just said that I don't act like one."

"...t-that's ...just because!" Obviously not a great reason, but she refused to lose to him.

"Then how do you want me to act?" He scoffed but then a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.  
"Like this?" He shortened the distance between them, surveying her changed expression.

"W-wait, w-what...?" She stuttered out, even when somewhere in her mind, "Xanxus-" she knew exactly the answer as his breath brushing at her lips suddenly disappeared, a total different sensation was left behind.

.

Their relationship was really a strange one.

The hand at the back of her neck, holding her against him probably had no meaning. How her body instantly shifted forward to him probably had no meaning either.

There was really no reason for this to happen as this started from a pointless conversation between the two. Yet here they are kissing like lovers. The term, which of course, did not apply to them.

.

It was soft? No.

Sweet? Not even close.

But this...wasn't exactly bad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The silent hospital room enveloped Mutou as he walked in. The only sound was from the machine next to the bed, beeping continuously. And maybe a little bit of shallow breathing if one listen closely enough.

As much as he hated the rowdiness of people, this quietness clogged his lungs, making it painful with each breath. He set the bag onto the small table at the side of the bed near the window and stood, gazing down at the motionless body on the mattress.

"I brought you cake. Eat when you wake up okay?" He said to the sleeping one. His fingers reached out to the other's hand and gave it a squeeze. His thumb grazed on the hand affectionately. "Just a little bit longer..." Hesitantly he pulled away. "I'll be back tomorrow."

How pathetic...he couldn't even muster up a smile for her.  
And the fact that he was the reason she became like this...  
The money from Vongola... It became a need for him to acquire them.

He turned to leave after letting out a little sigh.

Now, how much does that girl know about Xanxus?  
Akatsu better not let her escape or anything.  
That useless bastard.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lights on the ceiling seeped into the orbs making the brown pupils dilated, bringing everything blurred into focus.

It appeared Tsunayoshi was in a small living room, no, more like an office. She was propping against the wall in a corner quite uncomfortably, with tape sealing her mouth and restraining her wrists. Her limbs tingled when she sat up properly.

Immediately her eyes darted around the room.

.

There was no one.

That man wasn't here.

Her eyes widened, alarming. 'He was looking for Xanxus!' Then they suddenly teared up as she swallowed down the fear that was starting to grow.

Was he alright?

But why was she here? And where was this place?

She slowly got on her knees then stood up.  
'Xanxus is strong...he fought with Hibari-san... he will be okay...' She believed so.

_She_ was the one that stuck here. _She _needed to leave. And so she had to be strong too.  
No use sitting around right?

A small hesitant step, then another and another with more confidence. She advanced to the door quietly, but she wasn't even halfway there, when the door handle twisted open and someone stepped in. Her body froze.

But she caught the man's eyes and her stiffened shoulders dropped.

'It's you.' She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meanwhile, in the Sawada's living room, Squalo stared at his computer screen with a frown, clearly not very happy with whatever he was reading. The fingerprint results were sent to his laptop moments ago with 3 matches; Xanxus' and 2 other people.

The first was a Japanese man. Kayaba Akatsuki, 37 and divorced. The rest of the profile detailed petty information of said man; medical records, charges for gambling and drinking. But the thing that caught Squalo's attention was the man's picture. One eye was missing... There was no doubt he had or has have affiliations with the yakuza.

"Tch." But that wasn't the annoying part.

The second print found a match in the main database, a profile picture of a girl came up, but everything else was filed as 'Classified'. He had tried several different administrators' codes but only getting an 'Access Denied' every time. He was a hairs away from slicing the damned thing in pieces if it wasn't for the opening door that revealed Xanxus; with the familiar uniform resting on his shoulders and guns tugged neatly in their holsters.

_"What's with the noise trash?"_ Xanxus lifted his eyebrow.

_"I couldn't open something."_ Squalo complained.

_"Your problem. Now give me a gist of everything."_ Xanxus leaned against the door frame.

_"3 matches. You, a man and a girl."_ He said.

_"I know the girl."_ He paused, before expression turned murderous. _"That leaves the other unlucky bastard. Which family?" _

_"How do you know her?" _Xanxus' glare screamed out 'NO QUESTIONS.'

_"Fine, I'll bug you about it later then. Fucking pansy."_ The subordinate tapped on the keyboard, switching back to Akatsuki's profile.

_"Keep spilling shit from your mouth and I'll end that pathetic thing you call life." _

_"It's not my fault you decided to become a pregnant woman-"_ The 'pregger' pulled out his gun. _"-fuck boss, I was joking!" _

_"Just tell me about the damn guy before I kick your sorry ass." _The guy grumbled.

Squalo turned the laptop to his direction. _"He doesn't belong in any family or group, but there's a few places he frequent..."_

_"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"_ Xanxus glared at the image on the screen before turning and walked out.

_"W-wait! Boss!"_ Scrambling off the cushion, he grabbed onto the laptop and swiftly followed the other. _"Who the fuck is he?! And tell me about the girl!" _The only respond he got was a car door slamming loudly.

.

Squalo settled in the passenger seat with an exasperation grunt before the driver started the car.

He glanced at the man in the backseat.

Remember how he said he won't have any real rest? Fuck that. Judging by the situation, he won't have any rest at all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_'I'm the one who loves you.'_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as she pushed against his chest, distancing the space between them. Her head dipped down, completely ignore the gaze cast upon her, she, however, did know about the burnt color in its way of diffusing from her face to her ears was getting darker by second.  
"I e-erm... T-the food is burning!" She stammered, standing up and ran into the house.

.

"Hey wait! You weren't even cooking!" She heard his voice and footsteps followed her.

**Thump.**

.

She quickly grabbed the onions from the fridge and slapped them on a cutting board as she reached for a knife. Not even bothering to wash them; her mind was now filled with nothing but-

**Thump. **

.

"I'm not dumb, you stupid brat." He came into the kitchen.

**Thump.**

.

"I-I didn't say you were." It was suddenly hard to cut properly anymore.

**Thump.**

.

She felt him coming up behind.  
"Listen," He started, chin topped her head and his hands laced together in front of her stomach.

**Thump. **

.

"I c-can't cook like this..." She squirmed.

"Well dinner can wait, now shut up and listen to me." He tightened his hold.

**Thump. **

.

"What happened back there was nothing, okay?"

**Thump.**

.

"H-huh...?" She turned slightly, looking up to him.

**Thump.**

.

'...How can you say one thing and suggest another?' She looked away from his expression...which now had a tint of pink that wasn't noticeable if one wasn't standing at such close proximately.

**Thump. **

.

"Y-yea...nothing." She agreed.

_Like how her rapid heartbeats was nothing too._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**EDIT:  
i removed the spaces :3 and it seems like people are confused about the timeline lol :3 please read if you have any confusion. I apologize for that lol:  
**

**the current timeline is the serious part where tsuna is kidnapped lol **

**the x27 fluffs are just filler and well to satisfy my otp need lol ;3 and keep you guys reading. theyre like fragments of memory i guess...flashback? lol but to make it clear those things happened before the kidnapping, the tutoring session, the valentine day fluffs are examples. It happened during Xanxus 3 weeks stay with her.  
**

**Mutou is an oc i guess, i needed a bad guy... lol i hope it wont get too confusing e3e lol please understand that any confusion may be explain later on :3  
**

Done!~ I hope it's not /too/ cliché or anything lol :3

Hope you liked it and please keep supporting me :)

-Mii

(ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!) ← if you somehow understand~


End file.
